


He's Bad He's Worse

by Driwed



Category: NCT (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Maturethemes, hbhw, hesbadhesworse, nct127 - Freeform, nct127fanfic, theboyz, theboyzfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 32,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Choi Chanhee lives life free of future regrets while Johnny Seo creates regret in others. They meet one day at Chanhee's work place and end up clashing with their different viewpoints. What happens when they meet more often than they want to?(i honestly had no idea what write to start this off HELP.)





	1. Brief Words

**Hi~ it's Driwed, bringing you another cross group story! it's a tbz and nct 127 mash up. though it's only 4 members in total from both. i really hope you enjoy it!**

**also, please look at the photos i place in the beginning. it's vital because it'll tell you who's POV you're in. i repeat,** **please look at the photos!** **thank you~** ❤️

**if this isn't your cup of tea, i have other stories that might be!**   
** My Bully ** **(completed)**   
** Sin ** **(completed)**   
** To J.B ** **(completed)**   
** To Each His Own ** **(completed)**   
** Forget Me Not ** **(completed)**   
** Dawn of Love ** **(completed)**   
** Seaside ** **(completed)**   
** disillusion ** **(completed)**   
** Breathless ** **(completed)**   
** Heated Desire ** **(completed)**   
** MedicalHockeyAu ** **(completed)**   
** detraction ** **(completed)**   
** Drizzle ** **(completed)**   
** guidance ** **(completed)**   
** Dashing ** **(completed)**   
** Fancafe ** **(temporarily completed)**   
** Artist ** **(completed)**   
** Florescent Nostalgia ** **(completed)**   
** Skirt & Sister Chan ** **(oneshots)**   
**Different (completed)**   
**little (completed)**   
** Extricate **


	2. Stripped Down

 

I looked out at the crowd as numerous pairs of eyes were on me. It's not hard to guess what they were currently thinking as it was plenty obvious in their eyes. I slowly slid down the pole with my hands behind my back and legs spread. Their demeanors instantly changed as I hungrily glared out at them. Murmuring was soon heard and quite a few were digging around in their bags.  _"Gotcha."_  I may not be as buff as my coworkers, but I make up for it with my piercing charms.

I walked off stage then snatched a bottle of water from Hojung's hands. "Could've asked." "Aren't you up?" "Yeah. I was saying goodbye to my break." "It's a bit rough out there. Had a bit of trouble." He thanked me for the tip then headed out. I downed half of the bottle then closed it before tossing it into his bag. "I don't see why you won't work out like we do." "I'm fine like this. I'll stick to my own regimen." He shrugged then took a seat. Another came in and I was quick to avoid his gaze. "You leaving for tonight, Jihan?" "Yeah. The wife wants me home at a certain time tonight." "Still can't believe she's okay with this." Jihan laughed then smiled. "She understands and supports me."

I soon found myself in a room with 4 others then took note of the time. "Time to woo over sad women." I was elbowed in the side but received laughs along with them. I stepped out then took a seat in the chair provided for me. "Hello you wonderful ladies. I hope you remember my face along with my name, New." I basked in the their agreements then asked them what song they'd like to hear. Many spoke up at once and it was hard to here. "You miss with the lovely french braid." I walked over to where she was then squatted on the stage. "When It Rains In Night." I nodded then casually walked back to my seat. "I'll take one more request after this one." I motioned for him to start then waited for the lyrics to begin.

I sat at the bar and was naturally approached by a few women. "Hey." "Yes?" "You're pretty different." "In more ways than one, yes. Get to your point." She sighed then placed a few bills on the surface. "I'm not asking for anything other than a chat." I eyed the money then looked at her. "Is that all?" She nodded then moved the bills closer. I picked them up then put them back in the palm of her hand. "Speak." "You're pretty humble...I wouldn't have known."

I watched as she thanked me for the conversation then left. It seemed as if she was having trouble at home with family and needed a place to unwind at. It's sad to hear the reasons why some come here, but we aren't ungrateful as it puts money in our pockets. I noticed a rather tall guy had sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. "Hey." I picked up my drink and walked over to him. As I got closer, I was able to see his features better. His jawline was sharp and his eye seemed to hold a piercing glare. His lips were pulled into a line that usually shows thoughts on one's mind. His hair was slightly messy but it complimented his overall look. His outfit consisted of a leather jacket, ripped jeans and sneakers. I assumed he was wearing a shirt as well as I only had a side view.

I found myself saying hey once more and finally got his attention. His eyes seemed to burn into my soul, causing me to shiver slightly. His whole demeanor told me he was a force not to be reckoned with. "Hey." I took a seat next to him then placed down my drink. "You're a new face. Here for entertainment? Shell some cash?" The bartender placed a drink in front of him that I recognized as a Boilermaker. "My friend came here once. Said there was some twink twig around that performs." I rolled my eyes as I knew who he was referring to. "That'd be me." He looked me up and down before erupting into laughter. "He wasn't lying when he said twig." He squeezed my biceps and laughed even more. "Let me know when you're done."

He quieted down then took a sip of his drink. "So, despite looking like this, why do people still come to you?" I smirked after I downed the rest of my Piña Colada. "You want a demonstration?" "Sure."

I was inches from his face as I had finished my brief show. "You're not bad." He stole a kiss before pushing me back towards my seat. "I'll take it as a compliment." "No reaction to the kiss?" "I'm used to it. I wasn't expecting you to go for it." "Only an idiot wouldn't." He finished off his drink then paid the bartender. "You shouldn't continue with this job. It's a waste of time and it's not doing wonders for your face. Be a model or something." I scoffed then glared into his abyss like eyes. "My life, my choices. This is what I want to do." "You're going to regret wasting such a face on depressing men and women in here." He got up from his seat then left through the door. I hated people like him, assuming they knew what was best for me as if they know me. I picked up my jacket and left as well.


	3. Looted Up

I walked in and was greeted by loud cheering and hollering. Some were chanting my name while others just yelled it out. "You're going to do great." I smirked as I jumped onto the makeshift stage then faced the crowd. "How's everyone?" The crowd roared as I continued to pump them up. Footsteps were heard on the stage and my opponent stood not too far from me. "Heh, so you're Seojo B. You don't look all that much." He laughed then cracked his knuckles. "Let's start shall we?" A beat soon came into existence and it caused a rush I was all too familiar with.

I delivered my last line then watched as he searched his mind for a comeback. "It's over, give it up. I've had you beat since you stepped in. I'm Seojo B and I'm best in this underground world." I smirked as he walked off, clearly pissed off. I waved to the crowd then hurried back stage. "Amazing as always. Here." He handed me the usual price then added a small wad into my pocket. "Remember, between us." I winked then headed out with new money to spend.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

"You're back. I need to run out real quick then we can talk." I put my feet up on the table the proceeded to count what I had pulled in. "₩169818.00...A pretty good haul. Could be better." I stashed it away in a book then locked it. I put it back on the shelf then sighed. I couldn't help but think of that twiggy guy I met the other day at that strip club. Had he been nicer I probably could've hooked him up with someone. I pushed the thoughts aside then decided I deserved a sweet treat. I threw on my jacket and made my way downstairs to my favorite bakery.

I opened the door and took a moment to inhale the familiar sweet scent. "Ah, you're back Johnny. The usual?" "You know it." She cutely giggled then picked out two pieces of coffee cake. "It's on me today. I heard you won." I couldn't help but bask in the ego boost she had given me. "Naturally." "Excuse me, may I have that rainbow cupcake wrapped to go?" We both looked and I couldn't help the surprise that was now present on my face.

"Twig?" "Excuse me?" He looked at me then rolled his eyes. "Can you hurry up with that cupcake? I don't want to be near this waste of sperm any longer." She stifled her laughter as she got to work on wrapping the cupcake. "Why are you here?" "Buying a cupcake. Haven't I made it obvious enough?" "You know that's not what I meant." "Then be more clear." I was becoming slightly frustrated with him. Did he not know who I was now that we're in broad daylight?

"Hey, don't you recognize me?" "Yeah, as the jerk who thinks he knows everything." She placed the box in a bag then asked him for the money. "Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving in hopes of never seeing you again." "Wait." He was clearly annoyed, but stopped anyway. "What? Are you going to try and control how I walk too?" I heard quiet laughter coming from behind me then sighed. "Can I at least know your name?" "New." We watched as he quickly left and hurried down the block.

"What an interesting guy. He's the first person I've seen to give you a hard time." "Oh hush..." She handed me the coffee cake then sent me on my way. "Oh!" I turned around then saw her walk up to me. "Thanks for last night. Call me whenever." "Of course." I briefly smiled before turning to leave. She was pretty delusional to believe I called any girl back after a night of sex. I happily ate my coffee cake then felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket then recognized the number right away. I quickly put the sweets away then dashed home.

"You came early." "Yeah, had to. New appointment came up." She placed the envelope on the table and I could feel her eyes following me as I headed towards my room. "Give me a second." "As if I don't have better things to do." I unlocked my top drawer then unlocked the box. I picked up two bags then walked out. "They weren't kidding when they say you deliver. Who's your dealer?" "My dealer is..." I happily walked her to the door then gently shoved her out before slamming the door. I locked the door the sighed. She wasn't the first to ask and I knew she certainly wouldn't be the last. I picked up the envelope then went back to my room.

The front door opened and Kevin had entered carrying a bag. "What took so long? I had a long ass conversation with June at the bakery and you still weren't back." "The usual place didn't have any in stock so I had to run around." He handed me a small tub of ice cream then scurried to the kitchen. "Thanks Kev. What's the occasion?" He came back with two spoons then handed me one. "Today marks one year since we started living together." "Oh." Seeing his pure smile made me feel slightly guilty for all the secrets I kept from him, even now. "Hey." "What?" "What kind of tea is hard to swallow?" I shrugged as I ate my ice cream. "Reality." I found myself spitting out my ice cream as I laughed out loud.

"You should smile more...it looks really good on you. Also, I'll get some wet paper towels." I watched as Kevin dashed to the kitchen then smiled softly. It amazed me how he could figure out when I needed a pick me up without me having to say a word.


	4. Bottoms Up

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

I rubbed my eyes as I sat up in bed. I felt something around my waist then groaned audibly. "Get the fuck up, Yuta." Despite my raised voice, he didn't even move an inch. I hit the side of his head with my elbow and received a pained groan as a response. "What the hell..." "I was being nice, but it didn't work." He sat up as well while I reached over for a cigarette. "You know smoking is ruining your face." "Then help me quit." He climbed over me then took the box and cigarette from my hands. "Gladly." I followed behind him while whining, begging him to give them back.

"Chanhee, I keep telling you it's not going to work." I peppered his neck with more kisses then drew a sharp breath as he had grasped my crotch. "Let's not this morning." I slid off his lap then ruffled my hair as I walked to the kitchen. "I just wanted my cigs back..." I heard shuffling coming from the living room. As on cue, he popped his head into the kitchen and I placed a piece of buttered bread in his mouth. "Have a good day. Come back safe." The sound of the front door closing was heard and I was now alone.

I didn't have work today and I was bored out of my mind. I looked back at my messages and thought her offer over. "It seems really shady, but I'm bored so why not." I sent a reply back then got off my ass to get ready. I hoped it was worth my time in going.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

"Hey, what changed your mind?" "I don't like being bored. I was so bored I was actually calling Yuta for a quick fuck." She laughed then patted my shoulder. "We both know he wouldn't. Not in a million years." I sighed then smiled to myself. If only she knew the things we do to each other. "Anyway, I'm glad you came. There's this guy who won't leave me alone. I used the boyfriend trick and you happened to be the lucky guy." "Hyunmin..." She shrugged then made a left turn. "Ah, there it is." I found myself looking at the exterior of a nice building. I couldn't imagine something devious could be going on inside.

The sound of a heavy pounded throughout my body as we entered the basement. I found myself moving with the beat as it was pretty catchy. "Come on, he's up soon." She dragged me along as we looked for seats. We watched as people dissed each other, their family and even their pets. I'd never been to an underground rap battle before, but for the few minutes I've been there, I learned that anything goes. "You like it Chan?" "It's alright. Invite me more." "You haven't seen the best yet." I looked at her, wondering what she meant.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

"And here comes the best of the best, Seojo B!" The crowd was louder than ever and Hyunmin nearly bursted my eardrum with her screaming. A tall guy with his hood covering his face stepped out from the back and threw up signs I was unfamiliar with. "Min, what did he just do?" "Oh, he said he loves us. His fans." I nodded then continued to watch him. Something about him intrigued me and the way he held himself seemed that of something regal almost.

I found myself drawn in as Seojo B delivered line after line flawlessly. His words were sharp but smooth at the same time. I could now understand why he was so loved. His opponent hung his head low and I assumed that meant he was admitting defeat. The announcer concluded the face off and Seojo B walked off stage backwards as he waved to the crowd. "Min, has anyone met him?" "Plenty, mostly women. They often go home with him." I eyed her then nudged her side. "Have you?" "I'm lesbian." I blinked rapidly then apologized. "But, if I did like men, I wouldn't mind having sex with him." "Where does he usually exit from?" "Just follow the women. I'll wait for you by the entrance."

I followed behind the others then covered my ears as they started screaming. "Quiet down ladies. And gents." I noticed a few other guys in the herd then wondered if he got around to everyone. He looked in my direction then quickly looked somewhere else. I looked around me and wondered what caused him to look away so quickly. "I sincerely apologize that I won't be able to get to everyone today. I have an very important appointment to get to." The happy mood was now replaced with depression as they made a pathway for him to walk through. He walked away then the wind knocked his hood off his head. His hairstyle looked familiar, but he was too far for me to accurately identify anything.

"So, how did it go?" "Awful. I nearly lost my hearing." "Bring earplugs next time." "Noted." We walked back to the train station then I felt my wrist. "Min, I think I left my bracelet." "I'll buy you a new one." I slightly frowned then looked at my bare wrist. "If you stop frowning, I'll buy you a brownie." I became excited like a puppy then clung onto her arm.


	5. Standards Down

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

I ruffled my wet hair then sighed as I looked into my bedroom. She was still sleeping. Kevin was going to be home any minute and the last thing he needs is to see a naked woman in my bed. I didn't want to be rude, but I needed to keep the peaceful air between Kevin and I. "Hey." I shook her body gently then a bit more harshly as she wouldn't stir. "I'm up..." "Great. Can you get dressed and get out? You've over stayed your welcome." She slowly moved about, causing me to lose even more patience.

I watched as she headed down the hall and boarded the elevator. I felt a wave of relief wash over me as Kevin wasn't in sight. Just as I was about to close the door, I heard elevator doors open and Kevin soon came into sight. "Johnny! What a surprise..." He looked down then cleared his throat. "I think you might want to try covering up again." I rolled my eyes then snatched up the towel from the floor. "You don't usually wait for me like that." He eyed me up and down again. "Especially like this. Are you trying to seduce me?" "I totally could if I wanted to." I did a few thrusts which caused Kevin to laugh. "Last time I checked, you were 'absolutely straight'." "Maybe I lied."

I walked out of my room in just sweats then entered the kitchen. I rested my chin on his shoulder as he cut up radishes. "Need help?" "That would be quite nice of you." I washed my hands in the sink then was directed by Kevin. "Kev." "Hm." "Thanks for existing. I don't know what I'd be doing without you." "One thing would be not living here, but I don't think anything would really change." I placed the spoon down then hugged him from behind. "You forgot two." "What?" "I wouldn't be able to hear your terrible jokes nor eat your wonderful cooking." He didn't respond, but I could tell he was pleased with my statement. "Get back to work..." "Yes, sir."

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I woke up in the middle of the night with my chest feeling heavy. My skin itched and I found myself reaching for a pack of gummies. I decided to walk around a bit as I'd probably need to unwind after eating all of them.

I found myself traveling back to that strip club from the other day. I stood outside the entrance then stepped aside as a few people exited. I opened the door and stepped inside. I looked around in the dimly lit place, wondering if the twig, I mean New, was here today. I sat down at the bar then ordered a 360 Degrees. I glanced at the stage and felt disappointed. Men weren't my thing, but the twig peaked my interest more than I wanted him to. It was still shocking to have seen him that day last week. She placed the drink in front of me and I took my time finishing it. "And who's this we have?" A rather buff but soft looking guy took a seat next to me then took a sip from a water bottle.

"Hojung, right?" "Yep." "Do you know a guy named New? I believe he works here." "I do. He's in the back. I'll let him know, but his price is pretty reasonable." He walked off before I could completely comprehend what was going on.

After a while, Hojung had come back then led me to another part of the building. "He's in there." I thanked him then opened the door. "You?" "Surprise." I wasn't surprised at his disapproval of my presence. I took notice of his outfit and couldn't help but stare. His shorts were pretty short and I couldn't help but admit that his choice of a choker was a good one. "Now I see what this is..." "I'm not fucking you." "I never intended for that. Your friend seemed to have misunderstood." He refused to meet my eyes and looked straight at the door. "New." "What?"

I hovered over him then sighed. "Think rationally. Models make so much more than this. And it's basically the same thing as this, but safer." "Why do you care so much?" I couldn't answer him. "Unless you can tell me why, I'll never consider it." He ruffled my hair then slightly messed up my clothes. "Get out. And I did that to make them think we did something." I rolled my eyes then fixed my clothes. "Why do I care? Because I see talent being wasted on worthless people." He eyed me up and down then walked closer to me. "Is that all?" "You're beautiful. Such a thing doesn't belong in the slums down below." I wrote my number on a napkin then handed it to him. "Call or text me when you've decided."

I briefly looked back at the building then felt my body become heavy. I leaned against a wall then let my body slide down it. I was too tired to continue home or take another step. "Hey, are you okay?" "Yeah. Just fine. Keep moving." He squatted down then peered into my face. "New?" "You're all sweaty. Gross...Wait here. I'll take you home with me." "You-" He ran back into the building then came out a few minutes later holding a bag. "Let's go." He was unexpectedly kind that night, and I was grateful for it.


	6. Switch Up

I woke up with my head feeling like someone had stepped on my skull multiple times with heavy boots. I recognized the room as not being my own then began to panic. The door opened and an unfamiliar face walked in with nice smelling food. "So you're the stray Ch-New picked up." "Stray? Rude much?" He shrugged then stared at me. "You got looks, so it's not all bad." I hesitantly put the funny looking food in my mouth then felt pleased with its overall taste. I couldn't stop eating it. "Thank the chef when you're done. I gotta go." He left the room then came back. "Name's Yuta by the way." He then left once more.

I poked my head into the kitchen and saw New washing dishes. "Hey, New..." He hummed in response but didn't even glance at me. "Thanks...for all of this." "Put the dishes over there then leave." His tone wasn't cold, but it was indifferent. It seemed like regular New had come back. "Right..." I headed back to the room then noticed my clothes from last night were neatly folded on a chair. Did something happen to them? I wanted to ask, but New didn't seem very chatty. "Yuta washed them. It was covered in sweat, puke and some blood." I snapped my head in his direction then felt panic rising inside me.

"B-Blood...? Are you sure you saw correctly?" "I'm s-" "You didn't see anything." I grabbed my stuff then quickly made my way out. I mentally beat myself for forgetting my situation and letting someone witness it. "Hey!" I kept walking, hoping he wouldn't catch up. I felt something grab hold of the shirt and caused me to stop. "What?" He held out my belt with an annoyed look. "Don't leave your things at my place. Also, either keep those or burn them. I don't want anything back that you've worn." He turned on his heel and walked back to his apartment.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I checked my phone and saw I had 8 missed calls from Kevin. I mentally prepared myself then called him back. "Johnny! You're alive, thank god! Do you know how worried I was that you weren't in bed? I was about to report you missing..." "I'm sorry. Friends wanted to hang late and I crashed there." "Give someone a heads up next time." "You got it." He hung up, causing me to sigh in relief. My next problem was figuring out what happened earlier this morning without arousing suspicion.

My phone vibrated and an unknown number was shown on my screen. "New?" I opened it and saw that he was asking about my well being. It was safe to assume New was kind of a tsundere. I sent a reply back then was left on read. Typical. I made my way home then wondered if I could still make it in time for work. I decided to try and quickly made my way home.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I sat down at the counter then saw a rather pretty woman walk up to me. "Heavens or celestial?" I briefly smiled then asked her the question as well. "I'm in the mood for heavens today." I handed her a piece of paper then watched her walk away. I made a note on my phone then hid it from sight. I reached into my pants pocket then felt something in it. "ID card...? Oh..." I face palmed then heaved heavily. It seemed as if I'd have to pay them another visit. I could already feel New's hateful glare.

"Hey!" "Chulseo, 'sup bro?" We did our little handshake then switched positions. "You know the drill." "Repeat the question then jot down their answer." I sent him finger guns then walked out of the store. For a high end store, it wasn't exactly busy. It was expected as things were out of a reasonable price range for most of the masses. I decided to call New and see if he could give me his address. I received a text not too long after leaving a voicemail.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I knocked on the door then heard soft moans coming from inside.  _"Maybe I should come back later..."_  The door suddenly opened and New leaned against the door frame in only sweats. "Hand it over and leave." I held it out then felt him take it from my hand. "Actually..." His face had softened and I soon found myself being invited back in. "Want water? A snack?" "Youre awful nice. Am I going to end up like Hansel and Gretel?" "Nah..." He walked back into the living room then started to straddle me. "What are-" He leaned his head against my shoulder then let out quiet whimpers. "You okay...?" "Fuck me." "What?"

His lips were sweet and I couldn't get enough. Something about his thinner frame made me want to protect him, keep him to myself. I was never one to shy away from a possible fuck. New pulled away, leaving us both gasping for air. "I...apologize." He slid off my lap then paced around ruffling his hair. He suddenly ran off then came back with his wallet in hand. "Here, take this and forget anything happened." "Keep your money." I slowly gathered my things as New sat down in deep thought. "I'll take my leave." "Not a word." I nodded then made my way out the front door. It was a weird experience, but it was one I surprisingly didn't mind. I now had something else that I wanted: sex with New.


	7. Beaten Down

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

I stacked cans neatly on the shelves as shoppers passed by. My mind drifted back to the day he had come to give back my ID. I was never one to forget things, but his presence had now created a disturbance in my once peaceful world. I touched my lips as I remembered the feeling of his against mine and the way we tirelessly fought for dominance. "Excuse me, sir?" "Huh?" "May I...?" "Oh, sorry." I quickly handed her a can then watched as she walked away, basket in hand. I missed my peaceful life, but the new disturbance intrigued me enough that I didn't mind breaking off from the old. I needed his name.

I sent him a text as I secretly snacked on sour candy. "Johnny huh..." "Johnny who?" I jumped at the sound of the voice then growled. "Chill out, was an accident. So, Johnny who?" "None of your business." "You got that look on your face." "Youngsak, I'm giving you 2 seconds to fucking run away." He quickly ran and I was thankful for the now quiet room.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I sighed then saw Hyunmin approaching me looking nicer than usual. "Who's the girl?" "Hush!" She looked around then pulled me farther off. "If Seojo B wins today, not only will he be the citywide champion, he'll also chose a random audience member to go out to eat with. "Wow, what wonderful odds." She dragged me inside and a familiar pulse started radiating through my veins. I was excited. I was nervous. I missed the thrill.

We took our seats just as the first match began. "So, when does Seojo B come out?" "The end. Ever since his rise to fame, he's always been last." I nodded then continued to listen to mediocre rappers try to diss each other.

I found myself growing sleepy then nudged Hyunmin. "I'm gonna get something to eat." "Ah, if you're going outside, you can't bring it in here." "Thanks for the heads up." I descended the stairs then found myself in the hallway once more. "Well you're a sight for sore eyes." I looked to my side then saw someone I had wished to never meet again. "Hyejin..." "The one and only. What brings you here?" I walked past her and unfortunately she followed suit. I felt something grab my jacket and hold me back. "Let's talk more..." I freaked out. The moment was all too familiar. I harshly pulled away from her only to receive a slap on the cheek soon after. I sank to the floor as she towered over me.

_"_ _ Aren't you a bit thin to be a stripper, Chan? _ _"_   
_"_ _ Watch. I'll be a hit without having to bulk up much. _ _"_   
_"_ _ Chanhee my sweet... _ _" She grabbed my jacket then looked at me with pure eyes. "_ _ If you take that job, we're over. _ _"_   
_"_ _ Then we're over. I don't need someone who doesn't support me. _ _" She constantly visited "The Tavern" after that and posed quite a hinderance to my success. I couldn't escape her._

"You still work at that dump of a place? Not surprised. It's where trash belongs. I hope you're happy that a trashy job like that is your demise." She kicked me once more before walking away. I lied down curled up in a ball as tears rolled down my face. The memories I had suppressed were spilling out in one jumbled mess. My head hurt, my eyes hurt, my heart ached. "Chan!?" A familiar soft voice filled my ears and soon I was being sat up. "What the hell happened to you? I never thought you'd cry over food..." I hugged her tight as I continued to cry. "Seojo B is up. You wanna stay and watch or leave...?" "Leave..." She helped me up off the floor then linked her arm with mine. "Let's sing your favorite songs along the way. Get our blood pumping."

I was happy that she never questioned what had happened. I was grateful for having met someone like Hyunmin. If only we had met sooner, maybe I wouldn't be the way I am now. "Oh!" She looked at me with a curious look. "The random drawing..." "It's fine. You're more important. Just a dumb dinner date with a really cool and popular guy." I rolled my eyes as she went on about the match ups that I missed.


	8. Sober Up

I scrolled through Twitter as I quietly ate my caesar salad. "Seojo...?" I shifted my gaze to the woman across from me then faked a smile. "What's up?" "I want to ask you things. Is that okay?" "Nothing too personal." She nodded then produced a small notepad from her handbag.  _"She's one of those. Annoying but keeps things interesting in bed. Maybe I'll take her home with me tonight."_  "So, why did you choose the name Seojo B?" "'Cause I liked it. If you meant back story of it, then there isn't one." She flipped to another page then seemed to have found what she was looking for. "Do you ever planned to get married?" "Nope. She wouldn't be able to handle the life I live and leave me first." She seemed disappointed in my answer, but what was she expecting? I love the way I live and no woman would ever change that.

My ringtone sounded and I checked the caller ID to see if they were worth my time. "Ah, I need to take this." "Go ahead." I walked off then answered the call as I neared the foyer. "'Sup lil' bub?" "Are you busy right now? I want to see you. Talk, actually." "Alright, I'll come home." I ended the call then walked back to the table.

"So, shall we continue?" "No. I'm ending this early and going home. I'm needed there and it seems to be important. Good day." I grabbed my jacket and quickly left before she could ask any questions.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I reached for my keys then heard the door unlock then open. "You're back." "Of course. It sounded like you had something important to say." I headed off for my room then started packing a few necessities. "Well, it is as it could change things..." "Oh? Are you moving out?" I closed the door behind me as Kevin followed behind. "No. I just..." I swiped a few snacks from the cabinet then turned to face him. "Just?" I couldn't tell what was on his mind as he was looking down at the floor. "Johnny, I have feelings for you." I started laughing then quieted down when I saw he wasn't laughing with me.

"You're being serious" "Yes...We've known each other for a few years now. I know you're not into men and I never thought I'd fall for a guy like this..." I looked Kevin up and down. He was shaking and looked close to tears. This scene was all too familiar to me. I couldn't stand it. "I need to go. I'll see you later." "Johnny..." He grabbed my bag then pulled me back. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. "Come home safe..." I broke free from his hold and leftt as quickly as I could. I was hurting. I didn't want to remember her, but because of Kevin, memories continued to pour out.

_"_ _ Johnny! Let's grab a bite, yeah? _ _"_   
_"_ _ Chiisung, we just ate street food. _ _"_   
_"_ _ I'm still hungry. Ah, let's get a smoothie. _ _"_   
_"_ _ Fine. _ _" We sat down and I couldn't help but imitate her smile and share in her happiness. It was then I decided to let her know. I felt confident, very confident._   
_"Chiisung, I really like you." Her smile faded, but was replaced with giggling. I was confused by her course of actions, but took it as a good sign._   
_"Oh, you're serious. Well, I'll tell you something seriously as well..." She leaned closer to me as we walked out of the store._   
_"I'm a lesbian. Even if I was into guys, I'd never fall for a fucked up jerk like you." She patted my arm then walked on ahead. I was stunned by her harsh reply. It felt as if my heart had been cut straight out of my chest without anything to numb my body. The first person I ever fell for...lied to me then._

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I found myself outside a restaurant then received a face full of door. "Oh god, are you okay?" "Obviously not, you fucking idiot." I looked up and saw Yuta holding his hand out for me to take. I reluctantly took it. "Do you live nearby here or something?" "Not at all to be honest..." It had just then dawned on me that I had walked pretty far from home. How long was I spaced out? How did I even get to this part of the city? I suddenly remembered why I left home and started worrying about Kevin. "I need to go back home, sorry bro." "I'll come with. I'm not ready to face New just yet..." I gave him a questioning look to which he replied with a sheepish smile and a shrug. I dialed Kevin's number as we headed back to the apartment. Him not picking up further worried me to as what he could possibly be doing that can't answer.

We arrived at the apartment building and watched as firemen hosed down an apartment. "Excuse me, what happened here...?" "Someone called in about a fire. Luckily, no one was home." "Which aparrtment...?" "Pretty sure it was 3C." Shocked enveloped my face as I recognized that number and letter. That was our apartment. Our things that we bought together. Our clothes. Everything was now charred or burned to ashes. "There really wasn't anyone in there...?" "That's right. I hope the renter or renters have good insurance..." I called Kevin's number, but this time it went straight to voicemail. I needed to know where he was, what happened. The one time I needed Kevin, he wasn't present. "I guess you'll need a place to stay then." "Yeah..."


	9. Shaken Down

I felt something heavy on top of me, causing me to open my eyes. "What the-" "Morning sunshine." I pushed him off of me then quickly sat up. "What time is it..." "It's actually 2 in the afternoon. Goodness you sleep like a rock." He was soon by my side again and forcefully pulled me into a kiss. I pushed him away then rolled out of the bed. "What the hell?" "I wanted to taste you again. Was worth it." I walked out of the room and was followed by New.

"So, what happened that you couldn't go home?" "Something happened...a fire. My roommate also went missing." "Oh. Sorry to hear..." I sat down on the couch then watched New disappear into the kitchen. He came out carrying a plate of chips and a cup. "I'm willing to listen. I'm feeling nice today." I rolled my eyes then put a chip in my mouth. "Why would you care?" "Hey, it sounds serious, so why not care?" I sighed then held the cup with both hands. New was strange, but they always say never look a gift horse in the mouth. Whatever that meant. "We has a serious discussion that could change things between us. I left because I had things to do and didn't properly answer him. When I went back our apartment was ablaze...He wasn't answering his phone nor was he there."

I took a sip of the water then waited for New's reaction. "Sounds rough." That was it. He didn't laugh, jeer, anything. "What do you do for a living?" He plucked at my clothes then smirked. "It's gotta be something good if you can afford high end clothes like this." "I just work part time jobs. Can't find a good full time." I wasn't lying to him, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. The last thing he needed to know was that I was Seojo B. "Got any family around?" "Nah. They dumped me here and took off to the States." "Harsh..." "My sister calls frequently to check on me. She's probably the only one I give a shit about in the family." "I can't really comment. I've family hopped my whole life." I looked at him as he held a throw pillow close to himself.

"Why...?" "Either they didn't want me anymore or they abused me. And of course that resulted in family hopping. They'd beat me for stupid reasons. They all seemed nice and had amazing backgrounds. I never understood why." Comparing my life to his, he clearly had it worse. "And in my last family, I was kicked out. Dropped me off in some alley. They could never find me, so I've been on my own, until I met Yuta." He now had my full attention as I waited for him to continue. "What's your relationship with Yuta?" New ruffled his hair then quietly sighed.

"We don't know exactly what we are. We're good friends, but not exactly friends with benefits. It's complicated, but we do care about the other." I couldn't quite understand either, but whatever it was was definitely keeping them afloat and seemed peaceful. It made me wonder if my relationship with Kevin wasn't as strong as I thought it to be. I missed Kevin. I felt a hand on my shoulder then looked at New. "I think you should look for a new place though. It's not that we don't want you here, but it's better if you did. You could get too comfortable and not want to leave." "I get it." He got up from the couch and disappeared around the corner. Seeing this kind side of New really made me rethink all assumptions I had of him. He wasn't a bad guy, just misunderstood.

He came back with a laptop then placed it on my lap. "It's a shared laptop, so I don't know what's open or downloaded since he used it last." I gave him a weak smile then opened the lid as he turned on the TV. It slowly booted up and I clicked on the user. It loaded the preferences and settings and I had expected to see a not safe for work background. Instead, I was greeted with a nice zen garden background. I opened up the browser and wasn't surprised by what was left open. "So, Yuta's into that sadist masochist stuff huh?" New looked at me in confusion then looked at the screen. "Oh. That was me. Research." "For what?" "I had a customer who requested we do something like that. It was quite the experience. Didn't think he kept it open." I placed the laptop to the side then looked at him. "Which were you?" "Masochist. Believe me, she was a huge sadist. I worried for my twiggy figure." I couldn't help but laugh then heard someone's laugh join in with mine.

We quieted down then had a brief stare down before he looked away. "Get back to searching..." "Yeah..." I placed the laptop back on my lap then began my search. It was a strange afternoon, but I wouldn't have minded doing it all over again. I suddenly remembered something then wondered if it was appropriate to ask about it. "Hey, New." "Yeah?" "Who was that woman the other day?" His body froze and I soon watched him get up from the couch and take off. "Sorry...?" I wanted to check on him, but I worried that I'd only make things worse.


	10. Partnered Up

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

I gently mopped the floor and audibly groaned as the floor was now becoming sticky. "Fucking kids..." I sighed heavily then sprayed the floor once more. "Ah, so you got stuck cleaning up? I wondered who the poor sucker was." I glared at him then hit him with the mop. "Go be useful somewhere. Be anywhere that's not near me." "You're crankier than usual. What goes on Choi?" "Imagine just trying to have sex at night with your longtime roommate and then a freeloader just pops in asking about fucking soap." "Freeloader?" "I already told you about him." Youngsak grabbed a rag then bent down to scrub at the floor. "You said be useful somewhere." I rolled my eyes, but quietly thanked him.

I flipped through a magazine then heard my name being called on the PA. "What does the sad fuck want now..." I tossed the magazine down then headed off to the office of the manager. "Chanhee. Sit down." I sat down then waited for him to speak. "First off, great work. You get a promotion and a raise." A smile crept onto my face as the "work" I've been doing is finally being recognized. "Second, I'd love to give both to you, but there's a little something you need to do before I can." "What is it?" "A simple yes or no will suffice." "Sir, I trust and respect you, but it's good to know what I'm getting into befor-" He shook his head then tossed a piece of paper onto his desk. "Either make your choice or I'll take it all back and possibly give it to someone else."

He stood in front of me then proceeded to unzip his pants. "No. No, no, no. I am  **not**  doing this for a raise nor a promotion." I quickly left the room then stopped. I turned back around then opened the door. "I quit." I slammed the door and made my way out.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I found myself heading off to the fancy building where the underground rapping took place. I pushed open the door then made a beeline for the basement. As I descended the stairs, the bass grew louder and muffled voices soon transformed into many forms of loudness. I walked in then quietly took a seat in the audience. It felt different as I wasn't with Hyunmin. She usually informed me of what the hell was actually going. I kind of missed her. Familiar names rang in my ear and I watched, intent on using the knowledge Hyunmin had left me with.

"The one you've all been waiting for, Seojo B!" As usual, the crowd became louder as he walked out. Something about him was different. I couldn't figure out what it was, but I felt I was the only one to notice it. Was the way he held himself? Was it the fact he didn't say much as usual? I wanted to know and possibly help with whatever was going on.

The match began and as always, Seojo B hardly let his opponent get a word in without it sounding like absolute trash. And as usual, Seojo B won. We all thought he'd walk off stage as usual, but instead he grabbed a mic from the announcer and the audience immediately quieted down. "I'm leaving for a while. I'm sorry." He handed it back and walked backstage. Murmuring was heard and a lot of confused faces were present. "Well, that was surprising..." I quickly left my seat and went to where I last remember seeing Seojo B exit from. I couldn't understand why I was concerned, maybe I had grown attached like everyone else.

I heard a door open and saw Seojo B walk out with his head hung low. "Hey." He seemed startled by my presence then looked away from me. "I know we're not close at all, but what was that back there? You can't just say something like that and expect people to understand. Someone may start rumors about you. And trust me, I've had my fair share." Words were spilling out my mouth as if I've known him for years. "Sorry...I just think you're really suited for this and that walking away may hurt even more." He turned around then suddenly grabbed my hand. "Um?" He bolted down the block with me in tow then made a turn into a furnishing store.

"Okay, explain-" He took off his hood then looked at me with watery eyes. "J-Johnny!?" The guy named Seojo B that I had begun to admire was none other than the idiotic man who calls me twig. I was now severely conflicted. Do I listen to him or walk away like I usually do? I felt him squeeze my hand unconsciously, causing me to make a quick yet rash decision. "What's wrong..." "My roommate...Kevin..." He seemed to be choking on his words, but I wasn't sure on how to comfort him. Did he like hugs? Head pats? It really dawned on me then that I know so little about this man. "He's leaving Korea as we speak..." "What? What happened between you two that'd cause him to do that?"

He finished explaining what had happened and it made me realize that this Kevin kid was being rather extreme with this. "Did he at least call or text? Wait, he did. That's how you knew." Johnny nodded then wiped his cheek with his sleeve. "Did you have feelings for him?" "A little...I'm an idiot. I can't do anything right when it comes to him." A few passerby looked at us as Johnny wept on a couch. "Why don't we go to my place and talk? You're scaring the children." I was surprised by his obedience, but felt unnerved by that fact he felt the need to hold my hand.  _"I better be payed handsomely later on for this, I swear to yeezy."_


	11. Toned Down

I found myself peeking into the dimly lit bedroom. He was fast asleep and was perfectly still. He had cried his eyes out on the way here and instantly knocked out once his body felt the bed. It's been quite a few hours since I've seen him anyway. He had left early this morning and I assumed he had gotten settled into his new place. I quietly closed the door then squeaked when Yuta's face came into view. "Brought someone home eh? Am I not good enough?" "You're more than enough. Don't worry so much." It was strange to hear him being jealous over how well someone else is in bed with me.

"Chan, I just feel like...your mind is elsewhere when we fuck you know?" I closed the fridge then poured myself a cup of juice. "I won't deny it." I could see him fuming slightly at my blunt answer. "Why?" I swirled the juice around before setting the cup down. "It's not as exciting. I'd like to try new things, but you shut me down so often that I just gave up." I had lost my desire for the juice then handed him the cup. "I'm going to nap." I walked out of the kitchen and headed into the bedroom where Johnny slept.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

A heavy weight had awakened me from my slumber. I looked and saw that Johnny had rolled onto me and was cutting off oxygen to my lungs. I pushed him off to the side then felt relieved that I could breathe again. I sat up then noticed it was pitch black out. "New..." I looked over and worried that I had woken him up with my action. It turned out he was just talking in his sleep, making me wonder what he was dreaming about. I observed him some more then felt a bit disturbed by the small groans that emitted from his throat. I wanted to wake him, but I couldn't bring myself to disturb his peaceful state. "It's good..." Was I feeding him? Or was I making something for him? There were endless possibilities for what "it's good" could mean.

I soon realized what was going through his mind as soft moans escaped his throat.  _"Oh god..."_  I didn't know what to do. Do I go back to sleep? Sleep with Yuta? Wake up Johnny? He suddenly rolled over and leaned his head against my side. "Stop...he'll be jealous..." I gently ran a finger over his nose then began to outline his lips until he suddenly bit down. I poised to hit him then rubbed my temples instead. It was slightly arousing in a weird way. I decided to put him out of his misery and gently ran my hand over his crotch. He squirmed beneath my touch and his soft moans aroused me even more. I had soon grown to want to suck him off.

"Faster please..." I noticed he started to stir, so I had backed away in hopes that he wouldn't wake up. I wanted my fill and I aimed to get it. He sat up then looked at me in his groggy state. "When is it...?" "Past midnight." He rubbed his eyes then looked himself over. "That dream again..." Again? So he's had this dream before? I wanted to ask about it, but he soon turned his attention to his throbbing dick. "New..." "Hm?" "I feel so fucking horny and I don't know what to do..." I let a smirk form on my face as he looked at me with doe eyes. My smirk soon faded as he whimpered softly. I was confused, very confused. "How about this? I'll do you a favor and suck you off. That cool with you?" He quietly nodded and it made me feel slightly guilty for taking advantage of him in this state of mind.

I popped off his dick then licked around my mouth. He tasted good. It was a different taste than what I was used to with customers. It was rich in a way. He suddenly pulled me down on top of him and held me close. I felt my body grow warmer and wanted to cool down as soon as possible. My heart swelled slightly as he whispered a few "thank yous" before knocking out once more. Johnny was a strange one, but I started to notice I didn't mind it as much as I used to. I started to see him as a person that I could possibly become friends with.


	12. Temptation Up

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

I found myself sitting on the floor and reading a book Kevin had recommended to me a few days before his confession. I haven't heard from him since he told me he was leaving. I missed his terrible jokes. I missed his stupendous cooking. I missed Kevin. I bookmarked the page then closed the book. I was in low spirits and had no desire to do anything whatsoever. To others, it was like nothing happened, but to me, I had lost half of me.

My phone rang and I was disappointed to see who was calling. "What?" "You available now?" "Why? You need to pick up early?" "They weren't kidding when they called you perceptive." I rolled my eyes then got up to head to my room. "I'll be stopping by soon. Maybe I'll stay awhile." "Just say you want to fuck. God, you women can really beat around a bush can't you?" She laughed heartily before hanging up.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

She took off her coat and revealed her rather short yet tight dress. "You got all dolled up. What for." "Some others said you'd appreciate the gesture." I snorted then handed her the packs of gummies. "They obviously lied to you. I prefer that you dress in things that are easy to put on and take off." She zipped up her hand bag then placed it on the table. She then slid onto my lap then kissed me. "Let's get this show on the road you king of kings." I quietly sighed then carried her off to the bedroom. If it wasn't for the boredom I felt, I was sure I would've kicked her out already.

I ruffled my hair as I dried it with a towel. I didn't expect her to be conscious when I opened the door to my room. "You're awake, great." "I've been for a while." I eyed her up and down and wondered what her intentions were. "Well, don't stay too long. I have things to do." She scoffed as she gathered her clothes. "Like what? There's hardly anything in this place." I plopped down onto my bed then lied back. "Who said it was inside? Now hurry up." "Let me stay longer~" She wrapped her arms around my neck then pressed her forehead against mine. "Just go shower. I don't have time to deal with women with feelings for me." My words came out harsher than I had intended, but I didn't care as it seemed to have gotten my message across.

She exited the bathroom fully dressed then picked up her handbag that was in the living room. "I'll call." "Only for business." She handed me an envelope then quickly stole a kiss before leaving.  _"They're so annoying, especially her kind."_  I took the money out and counted it on my way back to my bedroom.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

My phone started vibrating and didn't seem intent on stopping. I picked it up and saw messages coming from both New and Kevin. They both seemed distressed about something and assumed I could give the best advice. Whatever gave them that idea is beyond me, but it was obvious they were depending on me. I opened up Kevin's chat first as he held more importance than New.

** Moonchild **

**Moonchild** :  
Johnny

 **Moonchild** :  
Johnny...

 **Moonchild** :  
I really need to talk to you...

 **Moonchild** :  
Please tell me you aren't busy...

 **Moonchild** :  
You are, aren't you...

 **Johnny** :  
Woah, hold up

 **Johnny** :  
You suddenly set the place on fire and run away without an explanation

 **Johnny** :  
Explain that first before we get into anything else

 **Johnny** :  
You didn't just burn your own shit Kevin. I fucking lived there too.

 **Moonchild** :  
I swear, I didn't set fire to the place on purpose...

 **Moonchild** :  
I was making a farewell cake, but I forgot to buy frosting. When I came back, a part of the kitchen was in flames.

 **Johnny** :  
Why did you leave?

 **Moonchild** :  
My parents.

 **Moonchild** :  
We made a deal and the time limit was up 3 weeks before I confessed.

 **Johnny** :  
Deal?

 **Moonchild** :  
That's not important. What is important is that I need to know how to make a woman happy.

 **Johnny** :  
Haven't you dated before?

 **Moonchild** :  
In bed...  
_Read 10:56pm_  
__________

My phone vibrated once more signaling I had another message from New. I left my conversation with Kevin to see what New wanted.

** New **

**New** :  
Johnny

 **New** :  
Yo dude

 **New** :  
I know you're not sleeping.

 **New** :  
Come by The Tavern.

 **New** :  
I have a surprise for you. You'll like it.

 **New** :  
Are you seriously asleep?

 **Johnny** :  
No. What is the surprise?

 **New** :  
Cume bt tfk Tabem fut it

 **Johnny** :  
Are you drunk texting?

 **New** :  
I am nut sejkc  
_Read 11:07_  
__________

I put my phone in my pocket then grabbed my coat. I could've told him to call Yuta to take him home. That would've been the easier way, but I was interested in what this surprise was. Was it sex? Money? Some coupon to an unheard of store? I've always been a curious guy and that's probably one of the main reasons why I constantly find myself in weird situations.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I arrived at The Tavern and opened the door. The familiar scent of sweat, alcohol and sex, if sex had a scent, filled my nostrils. I greeted the bartender then looked around for New. "Lookin' for someone?" The bartender leaned against the counter and looked at me. He had beautiful light blue eyes and light brown bangs that slightly covered said eyes. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned and showed off a bit of his collarbone. Around his neck was a simple black choker and on his left wrist sat a watch. "Earth to customer~" I snapped out of my trance then flashed him a smile. "Oh, someone who works here. New." "Ah. He's out back. Actually, I have a short break right now, wanna talk for a bit?" I wasn't going to lie and say I didn't want to, but a small part of me wanted to know if New was okay.


	13. Broken Down

I learned that his name was Heojoon and that he was fresh out of college and awaiting news from a company he audition at. He planned to become an idol. "So, what do you do?" "I work around. Mostly part time at a retail store." He nodded then looked at his watch. "Looks like my break is over." He wrote down his number on a napkin then placed it in my hand. "Let's stay in touch. I think there could be a friendship between us." "Yeah." He walked off and I couldn't help but stare at the spot where he stood. My sexual desire kicked in and raged about inside me. I shook my head and suppressed the emotions as I genuinely wanted to know him as more than just a sex friend.

I made my way to the back then wondered what room New was in. I decided to call his number in hopes a ringtone would start playing. All was silent then a sound came from a room farther down. I stopped at a door where the sound was loudest. I ended the call then slowly opened the door. "N-" The room was trashed. It reeked of alcohol as well. New sat in a corner with his legs pulled up to his chest. He was still, too still. I accidentally kicked a glass then felt a bit relieved he didn't react. At the same time it worried me. I soon reached New then crouched down to his height. "New...?" I gently shook him then watched as he slowly lifted his head.

Tears poured out of his eyes and soon loud sobs were heard. I didn't know what to do. I awkwardly patted his head and was thankful it quieted him down a great deal. "New, what happened?" "I fucking hate everything." "That's not explaining anything..." I noticed his phone was lit up by his side. I pushed him into my chest as I reached for it without him knowing. I felt his arms wrap around me as I held his phone out of his sight. I saw that he had his contacts open and that Yuta had called him. I had hoped it was something I could've physically seen, but I at least knew what caused this mess. "New, it's okay if you don't want to explain, but I can't exactly give advice if you don't speak."

He was quiet and immobile, but then I heard mumbling. "Speak up...?" "Yuta's moving in with a girl..." "He has a girlfriend? Since when?" "I don't fucking know. He already started moving his things...He's so fucking inconsiderate! How can he just up and leave, knowing I could only afford so much of the rent!?" He wormed his way out of my arms then walked about the small room. "Well, he certainly is in the wrong, but just being angry isn't going to fix-" New suddenly left the room and my worry had risen.

I quickly followed him out then saw him nearing the bar. "New!" He sat down and ordered. I reached the bar and pulled him out of his seat. "Get a hold of yourself. Are you really that upset over this? I know it's cruel but-" "She fucking cut up my shit! Drowned my papers!" He was in hysterics as he rattled off what had happened. "And she had the fucking audacity to break my porcelain teacup that one of my mothers gave to me! It. Was. Expensive." He snatched up his drink and downed it in one go. "He didn't even stop her." "He was there?" "Hell fucking yeah!" I pulled him outside as we were receiving stares from everyone. He wobbled away from me then leaned against the wall of the building.

"I just don't understand..." His anger was replaced with sadness yet again. New looked at me briefly then looked away. Not too long after, he turned his back to me then let out the contents of his stomach onto the ground. I wasn't too keen on approaching him, but I sucked it up then walked over to pat his back. He puked another time and I could feel his small frame shaking. "I think it's time I got you home..." "It's fine. I'll go on my own. I've bothered you enough tonight." He slowly walked back to the door and I found myself blocking his path. "I'm taking you home. You can get your stuff later." "My phone-" "I have it." I hailed a cab then told him New's address. As the driver drove off, I felt something softly hit my shoulder.

It was surprising to see him pass out so quickly. I studied his face as he quietly slept. I never really noticed his soft features until now. I found myself touching his hair then running a finger over his small nose then I lightly grazed over his cheek. His face was inexplicably soft. I made a mental note to have him drop his skin care routine as we rode off into the city night.


	14. Lighten Up

My eyes fluttered open and I felt nothing but softness underneath me. I looked around and saw I was in a bed. I slowly sat up and wondered how and when. I walked out of the room and saw New bustling about. He didn't seem to notice my presence until I had walked into his path. "Afternoon." "Afternoon." We stood in silence until he tried to walk past me. I blocked his path yet again. "A few things. One, did you tuck me in? I could've swore I was kneeling beside you." "I did." "Two, how are you feeling? Physically and emotionally?" "I'm okay. For both." I nodded then sighed. "Lastly, I seem to keep ending up at your place. Isn't this becoming a bit weird?" He shrugged then tried to walk past me again.

"Can you let me pass?" "Promise me you won't drink like that again, especially now that he's gone." I held up my pinky in hopes he'd join it with mine. "I promise..." He hooked his pinky with mine and I quickly took a picture. "Why did you do that?" "Proof in case you break it." He rolled his eyes then stepped past me. "Feel free to leave whenever. I got things to organize and shit to burn." I lightly tapped a finger against my chin then had an idea. "New, I'm going to get you signed with a modeling agency." He dropped the books in his hands then looked at me. "What?" "Remember? I told you way back then to contact me by my number if you were interested. And you have it." I wanted to help him out after the small things he did for me, despite me being a dick during our earlier days.

He placed the books on the shelves then briefly laughed. "Who'd hire a twink-ish twig like me? Especially with my history..." "I'm sure we can find someone." I took out my phone then went through my contacts. It was then I realized I had way too many. "Trust me, I will help get you a fresh start." I could feel his worried stare and it made me doubt myself as well.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

New busied himself on his phone as he lied down on the couch. "Really? That's great! Thank you!" I hung up then shook his leg. "There's an opening at Dazed. He's sending me the information now. The interview and all that is next week, so you have time to prepare." He sat up then looked down at me. "You really did this. For me. We're not even close." I sat up as well then looked him in the eyes. "After everything we've both been through together, I think it's safe to say we are." I couldn't read his expression and wondered if he disapproved of the idea. "I guess we are then..."

He handed me a plate of questionable food then I felt something something soft in my pocket.  _"His number..."_  I took out the napkin and proceeded to type in his number. I sent a quick text explaining who I was and not too long after I received a message back. It went like this for a while until I felt a hand on my back. "You're not gonna eat?" "Nah. I...suddenly lost my appetite." "Oh, alright. I'll put it in the microwave." I looked at my phone and saw he had invited me out. It was slightly surprising, but it showed progress. "Hey, I gotta go. See ya." I hurried to gather my things then wished him the best before leaving.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I found myself standing outside a movie theater and felt the cold night air hit my face. The days steadily got colder as autumn was in full swing. I was never a fan of the cold weather. "Hey! Sorry I took so long, I forgot something. I already have the tickets, so we can head inside." "When did you buy them...?" "Earlier today. My friend suddenly canceled and you were the first person I thought of." I had conflicting feelings about it as it was sad to hear I wasn't the originally invited person, but it was nice to hear I was the first he thought of. "Well, what's the movie we're going to see?" "Just wait and see."

I wasn't going to lie. Seeing his smiling face brought a slightly bigger one on my own. He was beautiful. It confused me as to how someone like him could exist. He reminded me of a mythical being, something that couldn't possibly exist. "Really, I'm glad you came last night. I've never met such a handsome guy before. You can't tell me you're single." "But I am." He seemed genuinely surprised by my answer. He lightly chuckled then took a seat in one of the rows. I followed suit then felt him place something on my lap. "Snuck in some food. I figured you'd get hungry." "You're amazing." He quietly laughed then brushed his bangs away from his eyes. "We seem to click so well despite having only met a night ago." "Maybe we were destined to meet." "Maybe..."


	15. Worn Down

**~Time skip: 2 months~**

Everything had changed. I was signed with Dazed and found myself busier than ever. It forced me to quit my other jobs, but I didn't mind. A part of me missed working at The Tavern, but overall, this modeling job was worth it. It was enough to pay rent and have money left over for basic necessities. I owed Johnny. However, I haven't seen him at all since he left that night. I couldn't even stop by the underground and say hey. I kind of missed him. I threw my book down onto the table. I impulsively dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" "Johnny! Hey..." "Hey. How's modeling going?" "Great. Keeps me busy. How are you these days...?" "Never better. I don't mean to sound rude, but if you could hurry and get to the point of your call, that would be wonderful. Heojoon needs me." "Oh, I just wanted to check up on you, but w-" "Alright, later." He hung up. He didn't let me finish. It kind of hurt. Who was Heojoon? My curiosity rose to a new high as I wondered if it was a male or female. Was it worth finding out?

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

"Turn your head slightly. Up more. Down. Perfect." They snapped photos and continued to bark commands at me. It was hard, trying to stay poised in the same position. It wasn't all peaches and cream like one would think. My freedom was more limited than when I was a stripper. "We're done for the day. We'll call you back if retakes are necessary." "Understood." Everyone bustled about, packing things up and moving things around. "Hey, you know you can go get dressed." "Huh? Right..." She looked at me and I gave her a smile in return. "I'll head off now." I turned to walk away then felt her stop me. "Let's talk after?" "Alright."

I walked out of the room and saw her waiting for me not too far away. "What's on your mind? You were perfectly fine 3 days ago." "Just worried that I'm not doing enough. Living up to the expectations." She patted my shoulder then smiled softly. "You don't have to lie, Chanhee. I'm here for you, as a manager and a friend." We've only known each other for so long, but she treated me as if I was family. I heaved heavily then pulled her off to a more secluded area. "It's my..." My what? What was he to me? Just a friend? I wasn't sure at this point. "...my buddy. I haven't talked to him in a long time and I did, yesterday. He didn't talk to me the same way he used to." She quietly nodded then looked lost in thought. "Maybe it's just your friendship isn't as strong as it used to be. I'm sure if you meet with him often it'll be back to normal."

She dropped me off at my apartment complex then drove off. I was still getting used to being driven places as I've always used public transportation. I felt bold again and decided to text him this time around, hoping he wasn't too busy now.

** Johnny **

**Chan** :  
Hey, are you busy?

 **Johnny** :  
Not really. What's up?

 **Chan** :  
Can we meet? At The Tavern.

 **Chan** :  
No drinking of course.

 **Johnny** :  
Yeah, sure. I'll just let Heojoon know.

 **Chan** :  
Great...!  
 _Read 9:18pm_  
__________

I made my way to The Tavern in hopes of finding out who this Heojoon was and why Johnny suddenly acted as if we weren't close. Was I the one changing? Was it him? I figured this meet up would answer either or.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I was the first to arrive and took a seat at the bar. "What cha havin'?" "Water would be good." She seemed a bit relieved that I hadn't asked for a complicated drink. I watched the door as people entered and exited. I didn't know where his new place was and how far it was from here, but the wait seemed like an eternity. His familiar figure eventually came into view as he stepped through the doorway then spotted me.

"So, why'd you suddenly want to meet?" "Is it wrong to want to see a friend?" "Not at all. Excuse me, can I get a water as well." She nodded then he turned his attention back to me. "Is there something you want to talk about?" "Yes, actually." She placed his glass of water down then sauntered off. "Shoot." I eyed him up and down then noticed his style of dress had changed. His hair was well kept and it seemed as if his leather jacket had never existed. He looked proper. His eyes no longer held the piercing glare that once sent shivers down my spine. Was this really Johnny? "Who is Heojoon?" He suddenly became bashful and looked away from me. It felt weird to see him like that.

"He's a good friend...You'd like him." His eyes seemed to say more than what his mouth did. "Do you like him?" He sputtered like a fish as he frantically waved his hands in the air. "Of course not!" I felt a bit sad as the lie was obvious on his face. I shook my head then smiled weakly. "And you're way of dress...it's different. You look more...soft." "Really? I haven't noticed." I bit my bottom lip as he took out his phone. "Excuse me. Phone call." Like hell he hasn't noticed. How could anyone not notice their new way of dressing? Even the blind could tell. Heojoon was changing Johnny and it made me worry that he had possibly made him give up underground rapping. I hid my emotions as Johnny had come back.

"So, anything else?" "Yeah. You're not the guy I hated way back when. You're not the guy I've constantly helped with little things. You're not Johnny." I was more upset than I realized. Was it because I missed the old Johnny it was it something more? I had already stormed out of The Tavern and made my way home. I no longer needed him. I no longer wanted to become attached to anyone. I only end up getting hurt.


	16. Fed Up

**~Time skip: 2 months~**

My success continued to grow as more offers were thrown at my feet. People didn't just see me as a decent replacement for who they wanted. I became the person they wanted, the one they wanted to feature. My demeanor and personality had gone through rapid changes. I became arrogant, borderline egotistical. I guess fame can really do that to a person, and I certainly wasn't an exception. I closed the magazine then smiled as I saw myself on the front cover. I was proud of myself.

"Do you want anything?" "Chapssaltteok. And a Misutgaru." He nodded then took off. "Hey there big shot." I briefly smiled at her before focusing my attention back to myself. "Ms. San. What's the news?" She slapped a piece of paper down on the table beside me then cleared her throat. My attention was now on her as she smiled at me. "Disun wants to work with you." My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "THE Disun? They're like, the most read worldwide." She nodded then pushed the paper towards me. "There's a small catch though." I looked at her, hoping it wasn't all bad news. "You're going to be working with someone else. They wouldn't tell me who. So for all we know it could be a female nobody." "I'm sure it'll work out. Actually, we have to make this work out. Me getting noticed and requested by Disun is like, the best thing ever!"

I happily ate my food then found myself craving salad. "Tongu!" He hurried into the room and looked a bit shaken up. "You alright?" "Yeah. Need something?" "Caesar salad." He nodded then scurried off. I secretly hoped he was being paid well for being my fetch it guy. I tried my best to not ask for things out of reason, but it made me wonder how far he was willing to go to please me. Naturally, one would want to test it, but I had a heart. I knew what it was like to struggle. I pitied him, but I also empathized with him.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

The day of the shooting arrived and as usual, Ms. San gave me a pep talk and gave me a slap on the arm. "Ready to find out who you're working with?" "I guess." I was a bit nervous as I was just a rising model. For all I knew, I could be working with a top model. I took a deep breath then stepped into the room with Ms. San trailing behind. "Ah, perfect timing. Mr. Choi, this is Wan Heojoon. You'll be working with him today." Everything seemed to disappear around me, people and sounds alike. I could only see him, standing there with a smile as if we were old friends. I wasn't having any of it. Just as I was about to speak, a familiar voice called out and broke me out of my tunnel vision.

"Johnny! I'm so glad they let you in..." I stood perfectly still as Heojoon had jogged behind me to talk to Johnny. What could I do? What could I say? "Ms. San." "Yes?" "Is it possible to have someone removed from the premises if I claim they're making me uncomfortable?" She touched my shoulder and looked at my face. "I don't see why not, but we just got here..." I turned to face her then glared. "I don't want Heojoon's guest here." "Well, you'd have to discuss that with him as well." I was frustrated. I looked in their direction then noticed Johnny was looking directly at me. I quickly looked away and hoped he wouldn't come this way.

"Alright, now get closer. Make it seem like you're a thing." As much as I didn't like Heojoon, I was able to put my personal feelings aside and pull him closer to me by his chin. "Guys! Get this." They snapped away as Heojoon looked at me with nothing but surprise and worry in his eyes. I discreetly mouthed "Suck it up" to him then briefly smirked.

"Alright. That's all for today. We'll call if retakes are needed. Also, Choi, we'll call and see if you want to do any touch ups." "I can't wait." I flashed them a smile then was pulled to the side by someone. "Let me-" I looked and saw Johnny dragging me off to another part of the building. He pushed me into a room then blocked the door. "I'm calling the-" He took my phone then stuffed it in his pocket. "What the hell is going on? Speak!" I was irritated. "Why'd you do those things to Heo?" "You mean do my job?" "You did them so forcefully. It was unnecessary." I kicked a chair then glared at him. "Heojoon this, Heojoon that. He's so wonderful. I love hanging around him. Oh, I don't like him!" I was close to the point of screaming.

"New-" "Shut the hell up! All you talk about is Wan Heojoon! It's like neither Kevin or I exist anymore!" I was beyond pissed to the point that I threw a chair at him. I couldn't understand why I was so upset. I looked at Johnny who seemed surprised yet upset by my actions. He walked over to me then held my wrists. "Do you know how dangerous that was? And why are you so upset over Heojoon?" The door suddenly opened and Johnny's hands were pried off of me by Tongu. Ms. San walked over to us then ushered Tongu to take me out. "Let's have a chat. Hm?" Tongu closed the door behind us then took me away. I wanted to go back and listen to what Ms. San had to say to him.


	17. Cool Down

I pushed my food around as I remembered the events that happened a few days ago. A hand suddenly touched mine, halting its actions. "What's wrong? You've been out of it for days now. Why won't you tell me what happened?" "Heo, nothing happened. We just talked then parted ways. Don't worry so much." He didn't seem convinced, but didn't question me further. I placed my chopsticks down then rested my head on the table. "Go home." I looked up at him, wondering why he was suddenly blurting this out. "You heard me. Go home. Or else I'll cancel our plans tomorrow." "Fine..."

I slowly trudged home then stopped in front of a retail store. I decided to keep moving as I couldn't find a reason to go inside. I stopped by a convenience store then glanced at the magazine stand. It was an old issue that had New on the front cover. Memories of that day came flooding back and I specifically remembered when he threw that chair at me. I had never felt so scared, so angry, so dumbfounded. I picked up what I needed then hurried out. New had changed. I started to regret giving him the opportunity.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I lied down on my bed as soft music played from my phone. It usually put me to sleep, but today seemed like an exception. A part of me wanted to find out why he was so upset, while the rest of me argued that he wasn't worth the time nor the effort anymore. The soft music had become sour notes in my ears, forcing me to turn it off.

"What?" I nervously grabbed at my sheets as his voice was low and cold. "Can we meet face to face? I think it'd be better that way." He was silent, causing me to think he had hung up. "I can't leave, but you can come to me. I'm at home." He quickly hung up, leaving me to do the rest. I assume he hadn't moved and gathered my necessities for the trip.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I arrived at his door and rang the doorbell. No answer. I reached to press it again then heard the door in front of me open. "Speak." "Am I not allowed inside?" He seemed to have been having an internal battle until he stepped to the side. I sat myself down on his couch then took note of how different everything was. Photos and papers piled neatly on a table and the picture frames that were once hung up are now replaced with inspirational quotes and pictures of himself and of tiny animals. It didn't smell the same either. It reeked of high class cologne instead of the cheap yet sweet vanilla and cinnamon mix. "Speak."

"Why were you so upset that day...?" He seemed to tense up at my question and looked prepared to avoid it. "Please, tell me. I care." I regretted saying that as he looked more ticked off than before. "Care my ass..." "New, let's solve this issue between us. I know you don't want this. Neither do I." He sat there quietly as he seemed to be thinking over something. "I get upset whenever you mention his name. I get envious when you're with each other. I hurt when you never seem to shut up about Heojoon." I could see the hurt in his body language and it was amplified by his tone of voice. "I don't get it myself...it's driving me crazy." He started laughing then quieted down. "I've lost it..."

I found myself hugging him close and patting his back. "You're lonely." He tried pushing up off of me, but I held onto him firmly. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry, New." I loosened my grip on him and locked my gaze with his. His eyes were watery and full of tears that threatened to spill out. His lips were pulled into a frown that usually portrayed uncertainty and sadness. Nothing else seemed to matter as we sat there staring at each other. "What is Heojoon to you?" His question had caught me off guard. Could I tell him our relationship? I wasn't exactly sure myself. "I'd like to say we're best friends on the cusp of a relationship." "Oh." His respond lacked a lot of anything and made me wonder if he was expecting something else.

"Come back soon..." I nodded then made my way down the stairs. I was relieved to have solved my issue with New, and all that was left was to lay my feelings out to Heojoon and go from there. I was confident with myself. My phone's ringtone sounded and a smile was brought to my face.  _"Speak of the devil."_  I answered the call and was surprised by no sound. Soon muffled voices were heard and I figured he had butt dialed me. "You know, you're the prettiest around. 'Oh stop it...'" It was certainly Heojoon, but who was the other person? "'Your friend...he still doesn't know?' Not at all. I don't think he's ready. 'Please, he's going to find out someday. Just tell him.' Tell him what? That I'm in a happy relationship with the man I love?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I took a step forward and...


	18. Intimacy Up

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

A dull sound rang throughout my ears and muffled voices soon joined in. It was completely dark. I opened my eyes, but it was still dark. Was I stuck somewhere dark? Were the lights out? Did I become blind? I needed to know, but nothing seemed to be working with me. My body felt like lead as I tried lifting up parts of my body. "...up..." I strained to hear the voice but it was of no use. I felt helpless and decided to give up. Something warm touched me and I found myself moving towards it.  _"I wonder what this is...and why it's so warm."_  I was soon given a gift of a bit of vision and found myself squinting.

I recognized that a hand was holding mine and that I was lying on a bed, a hospital bed to be exact. I weakly lifted my hand that the person's held, hoping their face would come into my line of sight. "Johnny...Johnny..." My mouth felt dry and the need to quench my thirst rose. "Do you mind stepping back?" Shuffling and the scraping of a chair was heard, then came a piercing pain on my arm. Something cool and damp followed soon after and more shuffling was heard. The chair connected with the floor and the warm hand was soon holding mine. "I was worried...you were out for so long..." I started to recognize the voice. A tiny smile managed its way on to my face despite the dull pain it ensued.

"New..." I felt his grip tighten then briefly felt something soft on my forehead. "You look awful...They said you weren't going to last much longer..." Was I dying? There were so many things I still wanted to do in life. "Then you woke up and things didn't seem so bleak..." I quietly relished at the gentle touch of his hand running through my hair. I had gotten to see a softer and sweeter side of him. It was probably something I'd never see if I wasn't badly hurt like this. "I don't want to leave you, but I'm going to be late for a shoot..." "Go..." The warmth of his hands suddenly left my body, leaving me feeling colder than before. "I'll try to come back. I promise."

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I had regained all of sight, but my body still felt heavy. It was a struggle to sit up and eat, but I found ways to make sitting up less painful. I was told that my injuries were terrible and that no one honestly believed I'd make it through anything. Then a young man with black hair was in hysterics and constantly repeated "He will live, don't give up on him.". It warmed my heart some to know he believed in me. I wish I could've met him. "Mr. Seo, someone's here to see you."  _"Is it...?"_  I felt myself smile then immediately frowned when I saw who it was.

"Are you okay? I heard you were in an accident but I couldn't find time to get to you." It hurt to hear his voice, but it hurt more to know he was obviously lying. New was busy as a model and found time to visit me. He was still a trainee and didn't have many things lined up this month anyway. "Is that so..." "Yeah. I'm sorry. Is anything broken?"  _"My heart..."_  I shook my head as I didn't feel like telling him anything. "Well that's good. Your wounds don't look too bad..." He reached over to touch my arm, but I swatted his hand away instinctively. We looked at each other and he was first to break eye contact. "Something is bothering you." "I want to rest. Please go." I slowly lied back down then carefully rolled onto my side. Just seeing him hurt my heart. I couldn't stand it.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I was only half conscious when I felt a familiar gentleness running through my hair. It was comforting and could've put me to sleep had he not stopped. I let my eyes flutter open then rolled over to take a better look at him than earlier. "Did I wake you?" "N-" My eyes stopped at his hair. It was black now. "You dyed your hair?" "Yeah. It was time for a change." I quickly sat up, ignoring the piercing pains I felt. "You were the one constantly repeating 'He will live, don't give up on him.'?" He looked away from me then slowly nodded. "I had heard the news and saw that you were involved. I don't remember much from then. I wasn't in my right mind." My face flushed as I wasn't used to being worried over like that. "Thank you..."

We sat in comfortable silence which was eventually disturbed by the sound of the door. "Excuse me, Mr. Choi. We can't extend the hours anymore. It's time for you to go." He patted the back of my hand before leaving. I felt indebted to him. I never felt so thankful to have met someone. Ever.


	19. Inhibitions Down

I found myself frequenting the hospital whenever I could. I didn't know why and how I managed to find it. I placed my hand on the doorknob then felt someone else's on top of mine. "Are you going again?" "Is there something I need to do right now?" "Actually, yes. And it really can't wait..." I sighed then followed her back into the studio. I was soon face to face with the photographer who handed me a paper full of notes. "Our model canceled last minute and we think you'd fit the image we're going for." "When do you need me?" "Preferably in an hour, but I'm sure you'd like time to review this so we'll give you an extra 30."

"Chanhee, look this way. Smile more." It was hard. I couldn't suppress my personal feelings as they barked orders. "Alright, take 5." I put my head in my hands as I continued to think about Johnny. Was he okay? Was he dying? I wouldn't be able to rest unless I knew. "Chan..." I felt hands being placed on my shoulders then move my hands away from my face. "One, make sure to rinse your hands. Got makeup on it. Two, Johnny's fine. I had Tongu check up on him for you. So stop worrying." I suddenly felt relieved by her words then found myself thanking her. "You care an awful lot for a friend." "We're close friends...Isn't that normal?" She looked me straight in the eyes then briefly chuckled. "I won't say anything more. Now do your thing and wow the photographers."

"That's a wrap." Everyone started bustling about and the photographer sauntered over to where I sat. "I don't know what happened that changed, but I'm glad. I wanted to be impressed, and your earlier performance just wasn't it." She patted my shoulder then walked away. Ms. San walked up with my coat in hand then held it out to me. "I'll drive you to the hospital." "Really? Thank you." "Anything for my favorite model." We both laughed as we headed towards the exit.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I walked to the familiar elevator and waited for it to arrive. Was he awake? What would I talk to him about?  _"Suddenly I feel nervous..."_  I boarded the elevator and came up with as many interesting topics as I could. The doors opened and I stepped out, unaware of the person in my path. We collided and I found myself stumbling backwards slightly. "Sorry." I looked up and saw a woman dressed in what doctors usually wear. "It's fine. Are you hurt?" "Not at all." Her beauty was stunning. It was something I've never seen before. "Good. See you around." She gave me a brief smile before walking away. I was smitten.

I opened up the door to his room and saw a lump where Johnny's bed was.  _"I guess he is sleep..."_  "Who's there..." I was about to answer until I decided it'd be fun to play with him a little. I quietly crept closer to him then quickly touched him while saying "boo!". He didn't move and I assumed my scare tactic had failed. He suddenly started shaking and the machine's beeping grew louder. "Johnny? You okay?" I grew worried then wondered if it was best to leave him to get help. I mentally said fuck it and hurried out the room for help. I felt awful.

I quietly watched from afar then was soon approached by a nurse. "Please refrain from scaring patients." "Yes ma'am..." He walked out of the room and I continued to keep my distance from him. "New." I didn't move. "New." I didn't want to move. He suddenly sat up then looked in my direction. I couldn't meet his eyes as I felt nothing but guilt. "Please...?" His tone was whiny, needy sounding almost. "But I-" "I don't care. I'm fine now aren't I?" I cautiously walked forward then stopped a decent distance away. "Closer." I took a few tiny steps towards him. "New, you're being ridiculous." He started to get out of bed, but I was quickly to gently push him down. "Please don't. You're not well." He started laughing and confused me. "It worked." It then dawned on me that it was a trick to get me to move closer.

He seized my hand and kept me from moving. "Thank you for coming to visit me. You know you don't have to." "But I want to. I'm sure you'd be lonely if I don't." I took note of the brief somber look that crossed his face before being replaced with a smile. "Maybe so." "How often does Heojoon visit?" I felt him tense up then relax. "Often enough." I made him look me in the eyes. "How often does he visit." I could see tears welling up in his eyes that soon poured out and grazed my index finger. "I told him not to bother..." "Why?" His tears continued to fall and I soon found myself crying along with him. "I can't stand to see him anymore...it hurts." He became a sobbing mess and cried into my chest.

He pulled away from me then sniffled. "Thank you, New...for everything." "That's what close friends do..." We smiled warmly at each other and saw a new but familiar look in his eyes. "New..." "Yeah?" He pressed his lips against mine and it wasn't long until we both melted into the kiss. He pulled away then avoided my gaze. "Sorry. Can you please leave?" "Sure..." I quietly left as my heart thumped hard against my chest. It was a rush different from the last times we've kissed. It felt more...romantic.


	20. Winded Up

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

2 weeks. It's been 2 weeks since his last visit. 2 weeks. It's been 2 weeks since we kissed that night. 2 weeks. For 2 whole weeks, I've never stopped missing him. Was he completely booked solid? Was he avoiding me? I needed to know, and my only option was Heojoon. I slowly got out of bed then wobbled over to the window that had a nice view of a park nearby. It brought a smile to my face as I watched children play whenever I felt down.

"Mr. Seo, you have a visitor." I didn't bother to look as I was preoccupied with what was going on outside. I couldn't help but feel anxious. "Johnny?" His familiar voice had me snapping my head in his direction. "New?" "Hey..." I quickly walked over to him then held onto him. "We need to get outside." "Are you allowed-" "Please." He sighed then let me hold onto him for balance. "We're just going to go out for fresh air. Is that okay?" "Yes, but don't wander too far." He seemed relieved that we were granted permission, but I soon reminded him of our task.

"Okay, we're out. Now what?" "To the park. Piggyback time." He squatted lie enough for me to hop on and hurried to the park. He put me down then looked around from the outside. "Nothing seems to be wrong..." I wobbled over to a young boy who was playing alone in the sandbox. "Hey there." He remained mute, but held my gaze. "Mind if I join you?" He only blinked then continued to write in the sand. "Johnny, people are looking at you weird." "Hush. Join us." New soon squatted as well and the young boy seemed to have relaxed a bit. "So, this was the emergency?" "No." I discreetly motioned behind me at a woman who sat on a bench reading a book. "I assumed she was his mom, but that doesn't seem to be the case." "How can you tell?" We looked at the young boy before going back to whispering.

"Children usually turn towards their parents whenever they do things and at this age the usually run to them as well. But he does neither. He comes with her and leaves with her." "Maybe they're not that close. Maybe it's his aunt." I felt something tug on my shirt then noticed he had written something down. "See, what did I tell you?" "Then let's report it." "Check to see if there's any missing child reports in other places." I couldn't turn a blind eye to something like this. I couldn't stand to see a child separated from their family because of a person's selfishness. "Thank you, sir." We both looked back at the child who quietly wrote his name in the sand next to his plea.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

"We did something good today." "Indeed we did, though I'll probably be banned from seeing you because of this." He briefly chuckled before finishing his water. "Maybe...If that happens, I'll just sneak out to see you." He playfully punched my arms then took a piece of my cookie. "I should get going." "Already?" "I have a busy job now you know. All thanks to you." He happily left and the once warm room was now cold. I sighed heavily as there wasn't much for me to do besides work parts of my body. Even then, that became boring as well. I wanted to be released soon. A knock on the door was heard and the nurse walked in with someone who I never met before. "She's going to do a quick check on you." The nurse left and we were soon alone. "I'll get right to it then." The door opened again and New momentarily froze before walking over.

"Hey, you're from last time." "Y-Yeah..." I watched the two of them interact then felt a small pit in my stomach. "Sorry for barging in. Couldn't forget my wristband...haha..." He awkwardly left the room and my attention was now on her. "He's cute. Do you know him?" I slightly nodded, wondering what she was getting at. "He seems like a good influence for you. Maybe if he stops by more, his positive vibes could get ya outta here quicker." I didn't respond to her as I sensed an ulterior notice hidden in her words. Maybe that's what I wanted it to be and it really couldn't be the case. Was I jealous? I shook my head then felt a sharp pain in my leg. "Stay still. Goodness."


	21. Smack Down

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

I heard the door open then saw Ms. Ku step in. "You're good to go." "Really?" "Yep. We recommend having someone come to get you, but if you don't want that then you're free to leave after 11." I nodded then smiled as hers was contagious. "You're a real trooper, Mr. Seo. You managed to pull through when none of us thought you could." "I think it's because I wasn't alone." I fiddled with the hem of the hospital blanket as I thought of New. If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be here now.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I took one last look at the room before closing the door. I turned and saw New and began to smile. I walked a bit and felt my face turn quickly into a frown.  _"Again...? They look so casual..."_  I watched from afar as New happily interacted with Ms. Ku. I couldn't stand to watch anymore of it and ducked back into the room. I wanted to yell and cry. When did I catch feelings for New and why so fast? I quietly bit down on my index finger as a tear gently landed on my cheek.

Knocking on the door was heard and I refused to move from in front of it. "Johnny? You ready?" I kept quiet. "Johnny?" I hit my fist against the door in hopes he'd back off. I heard retreating footsteps then heard them come back. "Johnny? It's Ms. Ku. Is something wrong?" "No..." "Then come out...?" "Send him away..." I didn't want to see New. It would just hurt me even more. I've felt this before, and each time I can't never seem to tolerate it. And each time I end up pushing them away to the point that it becomes awkward. I didn't want that with New, but...

"Open up!" I felt the door push me forward then watched as New forced his way in. "What the hell Johnny?" I avoided his gaze the best I could. "Johnny..." I felt his hands cup my face and lift my head to meet his gaze. "Aren't you happy to finally be able to go home? What's the hold up?" "I didn't want to see you." He looked hurt by what I said, but I didn't want to lie to him. For once in a long time, I found someone who I could never be able to lie to. "Why...?" "I was hurting. I was feeling jealous. I don't know when or why..." I closed the gap between us as I pulled him closer by his collar. He didn't resist and gave me entrance.

I pulled away then stared him in the eyes. "I don't know, maybe I like you...you matter more to me than I realize. You make the biggest problems seem like small ones and the small ones as if they never existed. You've done so much for me without asking much of me in return and I-" He silenced me with a peck then ruffled my hair. "I'll pretend this conversation didn't happen, okay?" A sharp pain went through my heart as he helped me up and off the floor. "New..." He started laughing then patted my shoulder. "I'm only joking..."

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

New had left quickly as he had a shoot to get to and he was already running late. I couldn't ask him about his feelings. I typed my question into a message then hesitated. Would it be better to wait to meet in person? I would be able to tell a lot from doing so. I deleted my message then put my phone away. I desperately wanted to know his answer, but then I worried that it wasn't mutual. I decided to take the time to evaluate my feelings and consider if they're true or not.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I found myself waking up to the sound of the doorbell then sluggishly walked over to answer it. I opened the door then felt something tightly wrap around me. "New...?" He looked up at me then started fixing my hair. "Can't have my lover looking a mess. The press will talk." I laughed then immediately stopped. "Your what?" "Lover." "What?" "Lover." He gave me serious looks both times he said lover. "So you...?" "Ah! I bought this for you." He handed me a small bag that contained a choker. "This is...?" "Look at the circle." I flipped the small charm over and saw a C on it. "What does C stand for?" "Chanhee." He pointed at himself as he said it. "Your name isn't New?" "No, it's Chanhee. New is my stage name." "Oh..."

I changed New's contact name to Chanhee then added a heart next to it.  _"This feels cringey..."_  I decided to keep the heart and saved the info. Chanhee came into the living room looking sexier than he had come in. "Did you strip some?" "Yeah. Just took off the stuff that was covering my actual outfit. Like what you see?" I playfully covered my eyes and joked about being a holy child. I soon felt him straddle me then look into my eyes. "Are you really over Kevin and Heojoon?" "Yeah." He got closer to me until our faces were mere inches apart. "I'll make sure my name is the only one that comes out of your mouth from now on. I'll make sure everyone on this floor knows my god damn name."

I couldn't help but believe he'd do exactly that.


	22. Catch Up

I slowly opened my eyes then pushed up.  _"Shirtless."_  I looked down and confirmed that I was completely naked. I ruffled my hair then looked over at Johnny. He slept peacefully, wrapped up in the bed sheets. I quietly watched as his stomach rose and fell in rhythm. I remembered back to when I gave him that blow job in his half conscious state. It made me wonder if he remembered what happened that night. I snuck my hand underneath the covers and gently ran my hand over his dick. It wasn't a bad way to wake up if you asked for my opinion.

I couldn't help myself to his lips as he still hadn't stirred. I felt him push me down then smiled into the kiss. I pulled away then shook my head. "You were awake the entire time?" "Yep. Was wondering how far you were willing to go. Now, continue what you started." He looked at me expectantly and I couldn't help but want to give him the best. "You asked for it."

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

He held me close as we sat in the bathtub. "So we're official?" "Of course." He kissed my neck then sent shivers down my spine as he whispered in my ear. "What's your relationship with Ms. Ku then?" "Friends." He gently brushed my dick and sent a small ripple of pleasure through my body. "I want honesty." "Friends. I'm being truthful. She did ask to fuck one day. I wouldn't have even if I could." "Don't lie, you totally looked like you'd fuck her." "I mean, who wouldn't want to? She's the whole package." I felt Johnny's grip loosen then wondered if I had misstepped. "Let's hurry up and get out. I'm starting to prune. Also, I need to meet with someone. They wouldn't tell me what it was about." "Alright. Make sure to text me that you get there safe." It warmed my heart to know that he cared about my well being.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

"You want me to do what?" Ms. San sat me down as I was given a contract. "It's business, Choi. Either you sign this or jeopardize everything." "You can't do this to me." "Why are you so oppose to it? Last time I checked you weren't in a relationship." I felt Ms. San tug on my coat then motion for me to follow her. "What's going on? Are you actually dating someone?" I bit my bottom lip as I avoided her gaze. "I get it. Chanhee, I'm sure you and your partner are head over heels for each other, but is it worth risking your job over? I know I sound heartless right now, but I'm trying to get you to open your eyes a bit more. Join us back at the table with your answer, okay?" She briefly hugged me before walking back over.

I wiped my cheeks with my sleeve as tears quickly poured out of my eyes. Life had always been unkind to me, but it then suddenly blessed me with Yuta. Then the blessing became an evil. Then I met Johnny, someone who I believed was another evil in life that I needed to get rid of at the time, until it's disgusting colors turned into something beautiful. There was something in Johnny that Yuta had lacked. Understanding. I finally realized it. Yuta didn't understand a thing about me. That delusion that we both understood had shattered the day his girlfriend had come over. A stranger that I had only know for so long was there for me more than Yuta ever was.

The door opened and I quickly wiped my face to hide any evidence of having cried. "Chanhee?" I looked back and flashed her a smile. "Yeah? What's up?" "You've been in here a while, so I became worried." I shook my then stood up. "I'm fine. Just thinking of how to treat her." I was relieved that she bought the lie and didn't ask further questions.

I sat down on my bed at home, wondering how I could break the news to Johnny. No matter what I came up with, it ended with tears. I covered my face with my hands then decided on one at last. I started to loathe my job.


	23. Slow Down

I looked myself over before gathering courage to step inside the building. "Excuse me, no unauthorized people are allowed." "I was invited by Mr. Choi..." I took out the piece of paper that had a stamp on it. "Ah, go right ahead. 4th floor." I thanked him then hurried towards the elevator. I boarded it along with some other woman. "Who are you?" "Oh, I'm with Choi Chanhee." "Really? You must be the friend he talks about. Thanks for getting him this opportunity." I nodded then inquired about her relation to Chanhee. "Oh, I'm his girlfriend. I'm sure he's told you about me."

I lost my ability to formulate words. His girlfriend? Did he pull a Yuta and pull out a secret girlfriend? "Oh, he hasn't told me..." "Oh. Well, I'm Hong Jisoo." "Johnny Seo..." We shook hands and the elevator soon stopped and opened its doors. We both walked out and she was soon swept away by all sorts of people. "You." I turned and saw a rather tall woman with her hands on her hips. "Who are you and why are you here?" "I received this from Mr. Choi..." She looked at it then nodded. "Come."

I followed her to a room and was happy to see that Chanhee was behind it. My face soon fell as I remembered my conversation with Jisoo in the elevator. "I'll be right outside." She closed the door behind her and we were soon alone. "Hey Johnny. Glad you could make it." "Is it true?" He faced me then slightly tilted his head. "Is what true?" "Are you dating Hong Jisoo." He leaned his cheek against his fist then sighed. "Of course it's true." "Then what was yesterday all about?" "It meant nothing. I was horny and you were the closest thing nearby." I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. "So, you were just using me to satisfy yourself." "Pretty much." I was numb. I wanted to cry, yell, hit him. I couldn't do any of that.

I ran out of the building and didn't stop until I grew tired. The tiredness was nothing compared to what I was currently feeling because of Chanhee. I let my tears finally fall as I trudged home. I didn't care who saw, nothing seemed to matter anymore.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I lied down on my bed all curled up in my blanket. I couldn't believe how soft I had become ever since meeting Chanhee. I was never this weak when it came to sentimental things. I quietly cried as I started to realize more things. I really did like Chanhee. He really did change me without me knowing. I had never put someone first other than myself and my sister after. My phone buzzed but I was too depressed to answer it. I was too depressed to do anything.

I heard my door being unlocked which caused me to be on guard. I peeked out of the room and saw the landlord with... "Kevin?" They both looked at me and I was suddenly hugged by Kevin. "I get to permanently stay here with you." "What? When? Why? How?" "I helped him win a girl over and it turned out she was pretty important, so our parents dropped the arrangement and let me come back." "Really...?" He nodded and smiled at me with such innocence. "So, how have things on your end been? You never told me much." "The same old shit. Nothing new." Obviously a lot had happened, but the last thing I needed was for him to freak out over everything.

"How did you get the landlord to open the door?" "I told him I think you might've been murdered. Never seen an old lady run that quick." I couldn't help but laugh with him as I couldn't imagine it either. "Ah, how's New?" "New is a stage name, his name is actually Chanhee. But, he's...great." "I see. Do you mind if I live with you? I'll pay half like always." "I guess..." "Great! I promise I'll find a job soon." He hugged me once more before bouncing off to find a spare room. Everything was happening so fast, I didn't know how I was able to keep up.


	24. Back Up

**~Time skip: 3 weeks~**

I loosely held her hand as we walked through the streets. "Ah, here they come." Soon people surrounded us and a few got in our faces. They were soon dispelled by our managers, allowing us to walk through. "Chanhee oppa! Look over here!" "Jisoo noona!" It sickened me as she held onto my arm instead of holding my hand like we agreed to. "Jisoo-" "Shut up. They're loving it." "But I'm not!" I pushed her off of me, causing everyone to look at me. "Chanhee-" "Go ahead, take photos. Post them. Tell them. This isn't a real relationship." I stormed off. "Chan!" Ms. San held onto my arm, but I shook her off.

I angrily sipped on my iced coffee as I waited for her to speak. "You know there will be consequences, right?" "I'm aware." "Your name will be tainted." "I'm aware." "How do you feel?" "Free." She seemed confused by my answer, so I decided to clarify for her. "Jisoo is bossy as fuck and complains about every little thing. 'I said pastel pink not salmon pink.' 'I wanted an iced americano not an iced frappe.' I've had it up to here with her." She quietly listened as I continued to vent. 3 weeks of torture finally off my chest. "I'm sorry, Chan. I'm sorry that you had to give up your relationship for this fake one." She put her drink down then stood up to bow to me. "I'm deeply sorry. I should've been on your side."

I had never seen her look so remorseful. "Stand up, Ms. San. I know you only want the best for me." She straightened up then held my hands. "Go see your ex lover. I'll straighten things out with the company. I'll make up a lie on why you couldn't come with me." "Are you sure?" "Yes, now go." I was up and out of my seat then out the door. I dialed Johnny's number, hoping he'd pick up. He didn't. I decided to head over to his apartment, hoping he was there.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I rang the doorbell and waited for him to answer. The door opened, but it wasn't who I was expecting. "Kevin?" "Hey, Chanhee right?" "I thought Johnny lives here...alone." "He did, but he said it was okay for me to move in as long as I do my part." I slowly nodded then peeked inside. "Is he here?" "No. He suddenly threw on his black hoodie plus a coat and told me he'd be back for dinner." "So, you don't know where?" He shook his head then apologized. "You can wait here if you want." "It's fine." I asked for his phone then typed in my number. "Text me if he comes back." "Okay..."

I made my way to the underground, wondering if he was busy collecting prize money. As I reached the door, I noticed a few women were surrounding a tall guy. I got as close as I could without drawing attention. I couldn't see who it was due to his dark hoodie. "Hey, let me take you home with me. I promise it'll be fun." "No, he's coming with me." "Johnny, who are you going with?" I wasn't sure how to feel. I had no right to feel angry as I was the one who pushed him away, but it hurt to see that he was already filling the void with women. I guess I had it coming from the beginning.

Just as I turned to walk away, our gazes met and I couldn't tell how he was feeling. He pushed through the group of women then stopped when he reached me. "Johnny, I-" "Don't apologize. I don't care anymore." It was visible that he was shaking. "Listen to me." He turned on his heel and started to walk away until I held him back. "I said listen to me." "Then speak." "It was the company. They wanted me to fake date this woman for publicity. I was going to refuse, but they scared me with threats..." He turned to face me again then lifted up his hood. "And you chose your job over me." "I had no choice! I'm living alone for pete's sake Johnny!" I was upset. How could he not be thinking rationally at this moment? "I don't know what you want me to do, Chanhee." "Take me back. I already told our fans the truth about Jisoo and I." "Ew, don't date such a pathetic guy." "Crawling back because his arranged relationship didn't work out."

He pulled me into a brief kiss then stepped back. "Let me think..." The women behind us seemed displeased with the turn of events. "Chan." "Huh? Oh." I didn't realize he had held his arm up for me to take. I hesitantly took it and walked away with him. "Johnny, I'm really sorry. I didn't want to break up with you, especially so suddenly." He remained quiet as we kept walking. "Where are we going...?" He didn't bother to respond this time either. "Are you going to kill me and sell my organs?" "No." I quietly sighed after being reassured that I wasn't going to be killed.

We stopped in front of a house and it made me wonder if we were visiting someone. "So, who lives here...?" "Yuta." I felt the blood drain from my face as I pushed away from Johnny. "Why did you bring me here?" "To make up with him." I shook my head as I backed away. "There's no reason for us to make up. He's living with a fucking demon!" My mind raced back to when she trashed the apartment and tore my clothes to shreds. I started crying. I ran away just as the front door opened, revealing Yuta.

I quietly sat in a coffee shop in the far back to avoid any fans who could spot me. I swirled my drink with my straw as I thought about Yuta. How could we face each other after that? I hated him. He acted as if she wasn't doing anything wrong. I pounded on the table then panicked as my drink almost tipped over. I felt stressed. Why would Johnny do something like this, knowing what happened between us? I noticed someone was now hovering over my table. I looked up and frowned. "Hey, Chan." I looked behind him and confirmed that Johnny was indeed sitting at another table, watching us from behind a menu. "I don't want to hear anything other than you admitting your faults. If you're not here for that, scram." He sat down across from me then folded his hands.

"I was wrong, Chan. I was scared. I didn't know she'd lash out like that. I was selfish." I didn't say anything as I checked Twitter. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have just let her carry on at all." I glared at him then placed my phone down. "Okay." His face twisted into one of confusion as I sipped on my drink. "That's it?" "Yeah. Now leave, I don't want to see your face anymore. You sicken me." He slammed his palms on the table then glared at me. "Acting so high and mighty just because you're a fucking model? Do you know how much I hated your clingy ass? Always begging me to fuck you when you were horny. Begging me to feed you when you were hungry?"

I rolled my eyes then snapped back. "As if you weren't the exact same way. And you always complained I never did enough when we fucked. I'll repeat myself from last time, I suggested ideas, but you shot them down. You only have yourself to blame." He picked me up by my collar and stared into my eyes. "Go ahead, hit me. And everyone here will know that you assaulted a celebrity." I was suddenly pulled free of Yuta's hold and found myself staring at someone's back. "Enough, Yuta. I said 'make up' not 'fight him'." Yuta scoffed then looked at Johnny. "What are you? His dad?" Yuta's ass soon met the floor as Johnny had forcefully pushed him. "Now you're just being an ass, Yuta." "Why are you defending him? He's an ungrateful little-" The customers and I watched as Johnny was soon on top of Yuta and holding him by his neck. "I dare you to say another word." I pulled Johnny off of Yuta then dragged them out the shop. I ran back in to pay then hurried out.

"What the fuck? Were you trying to get arrested, Johnny? And you!" I pointed at Yuta then shook my head. "You're just trying to get yourself killed aren't you? Did you both lose all rational thinking?" "He-" "Shut up!" I was pissed. At the world, at them, at myself. "Go home. Both of you. In fact..." I grabbed Johnny by the wrist then called Ms. San. "Do you mind coming to pick me up? It's an emergency." I hung up then looked back at Yuta. "Leave!" He sucked his teeth then walked away. I glared at Johnny who kept his eyes glued to the ground.


	25. Chill Down

I quietly leaned against Chanhee as his manager arrived at my apartment complex. "Get out." "Sorry..." I slowly got out then closed the door. He stepped out as well then waved as she drove off. "Is Kevin home?" "No." "Then let's go."

I closed the door then watched as Chanhee entered my bedroom. I sighed and followed. "Why did you do that?" "I did a few things." "Intervene. Why?" "I don't know. My body moved on its own." He didn't seem to believe me and I didn't blame him. I wouldn't believe it either. "You didn't have to. He wasn't going to hurt me." "What if he did? Do you think I'd be able to rest easy knowing I could've prevented it, but didn't?" We both were taken aback by my booming voice. "Sorry..." He surprised me with a hug and I found myself returning the gesture. "Thank you." "For?" "Everything today. Bringing Yuta and defending me." I pulled away then frowned. "I'm sure people have posted about what happened today." "Let them talk. They'll just see you as someone helping me." "What if they recorded audio?"

He waved my statement off then smiled. "No one started paying attention until after he held me by my collar. We're both in the clear." I couldn't help but get lost in his dark eyes. "If you say so..." I pulled him in for a surprise kiss and relished in the sweet yet bitter taste his lips held. I never realized how much I missed the softness of his lips and the way he ran his hand through my hair. "H-" We broke apart then looked at Kevin who had just walked in. "I'll just..." He placed mail on the bed then quickly left the room. "Chan..." "Yes." He pulled me in for another kiss then smiled into it. I pulled away then leaned my forehead against his. "I won't take you back the next time you break up with me." "Understood..."

I watched as Chanhee disappeared behind the elevator doors and was taken down to the lobby. I closed the door then noticed Kevin in my peripheral vision. "So you're dating him?" "Yeah..." He nodded then headed back to the kitchen. I couldn't help but feel awful as I had forgotten all about Kevin's feelings for me. "What do you want for dinner?" "I don't plan to eat." He poked his head out with a worried look. "Why not?" "I won't be here." "Oh...then do you want something to go?" "No." I closed my bedroom door then sighed heavily.

I rummaged through the cabinet then made a note to go shopping before I came back home. "May I know where you're going?" I turned to face him and wondered why he was even up. "Out. Go to sleep." He looked hurt. "Aren't we close?" "Don't try to use that card." "I wasn't. I just want to know what's so wrong with me knowing?" I shook my head then opened the front door. "Maybe you should've stayed in Canada." I closed the door behind me then sighed. It made me wonder if this wasn't the first time he's seen me leave in the dead of night. My phone rang on cue and I quickly answered. "You're coming back?" "Yep." "Ah, I missed you. These replacements aren't nearly as good as you." I felt a smirk form on my face as I waited outside. A car pulled up and a familiar face appeared from behind the window. "I'm as good as yours."

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I left the office with a hefty bag. "I can't believe there's this much..." "Ah, you're back in?" I knew this aroma. "Kunsoo." "In the flesh." She blew a puff of smoke in my direction before getting up and giving me a brief hug. "How long have you been out? Almost 4 months?" "Sounds about right." I walked towards the exit then noticed her following me. "Reason?" "Emotional shit. If you don't mind, I got my business to set up again." "See ya around. You got my number." I nodded then quickly left. She was trouble. She belonged to the boss, and if he caught word that you got sexual with her, you're good as dead. I valued my life, so I often tried to steer clear of her. It just seems like she's drawn to me like everyone else.

I sat down at the bus stop then noticed a figure wobbling across the street. I didn't think much of it until they stepped off the sidewalk and into the street. I quickly hurried to them and helped them cross safely. "Are you okay...?" The person didn't respond. I lifted up their hood then gasped. It was Heojoon. What was I supposed to do in situation? "Johnny? When did you get here?" "What's wrong?" "Ah...I drank a bit." "I'll take you home."

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I opened the door to his place and noticed the lights were out. "Take me to my room..." I did as he asked them lied him down on his bed. I was pulled down and tightly wrapped in his arms. "I missed you..." "Now of all times?" He buried his face into the name of my neck. "Johnny, don't leave me..." "What about your lover?" "What lover?" "Aren't you-" He pulled me into a kiss and surprised the hell out of me. It was messy yet addictive. We slowly melted into each other and I slowly started to help myself to his body. It felt the way I had imagined it to be. I came to my senses and pulled away, only to be pulled back. "I love you, Johnny..." "Stop, you're already in a relationship..." His eyes were watery and he then spoke in such a soft and pleasing voice. "Fuck me."

I gently ran my hands over his bare torso as he rode me. I had become addicted to his moans as they escaped his lips in rhythm with our bodies. He leaned forward and held me tight as he orgasmed and rode it out. I felt the wetness and warmth of his orgasm on my chest. "Fuck, Johnny..." His voice was partially hoarse as I continued to thrust deep into him, often hitting his prostate. We kissed once more and I felt my body rising to its climax. I knew what I had done, but it wouldn't matter in the future. He'd never find out.


	26. Cool Down

I rubbed my eyes then felt a warm breath on my chest.  _"Shit."_  I sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes. Heojoon really was amazing in bed. What confused me was why he was out so late drinking and why he claimed not to have a significant other. They do say drunk ramblings are sober truths. If that was true, what happened? I noticed he sat up as well and yawned. "Oh." He looked me up and down then looked himself over. "Hey, Johnny..." "Hey." He looked away from then hopped out of bed.

"So, you're single now?" Heojoon turned to face me as he searched through a drawer. "Yeah..." "May I ask what happened?" He harshly closed the drawer, causing me to wince slightly. "He was convinced I had feelings for you. He couldn't stand it and left." "Did you?" He tossed the clothes at me then started going through another. "Yeah." I rapidly blinked and couldn't find words.  _"Had I not gotten into that accident..."_  "I felt bad. I truly did love him, but my feelings for you were stronger." I really couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. "So, I had planned to ask you out, but you suddenly didn't want to see me anymore. So I've been keeping my distance..." He was now dressed in a gray tee and slightly baggy sweats.

"Do you want anything? Water? Food?" "Water..." He nodded then left the room. My life had now took a turn for the worse.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

"Keep in touch." "I'll try." He slowly closed the door and I hurried out of the building. How would I explain to Kevin where I've been? My thoughts ran wild between the two of them, as if Chanhee never existed.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I opened the front door and was greeted with silence. "Did he leave already?" I heard a door open and saw Kevin walking out of the bathroom. "Welcome home." "Thanks..." He didn't say anything else and entered his room. It seemed that he was upset after all. I decided to apologize and headed towards his room, only for him to walk out and back into the bathroom.

I slowly opened the door and saw that he was preparing to shower. "Kev." "What?" He didn't bother to look at me as he took off his shirt. "Are you mad?" "No." I watched him slide off his pants then neatly fold them up. "Then why aren't you bubbly as usual...?" He shrugged and I walked over to him. "I miss your bubbly attitude." "Well who do you think is the reason why?" His raised voice scared me. "What do you mean...?" "I know it's been a long time since I confessed to you, but do you know how it feels to love someone for so long and hear they're dating someone else? Wouldn't that hurt?" I hated it when he cried. It was like I had wounded an innocent rabbit.

"You never even gave me a chance..." "Kev..." He hugged me tight and cried into my chest. I felt guilty. Not once have I ever been the cause of someone's happiness. He soon cupped my face and pressed his lips to mine. My mind momentarily went blank then I gently pushed him away. "I'm sorry Kev..." "Just this once?" "Fine..." I've done a lot within a day and all I knew was that both needed to be kept from Chanhee, my boyfriend.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I flipped through a magazine as rich people wandered the store. Another person came in with a bodyguard of some sort and wore a fashionable hat along with sunglasses. I would've believed it was a female had it not been for the bulge in the crotch.  _"There really are such eccentric people around here..."_  They suddenly walked up to the counter then rested their arms. "So this is the place, huh?" I knew this voice. "Chan." He took off his glasses and gave me a wink. "In the flesh babe." I smiled softly as he laughed. Guilt starting slowly eating away at me as I remembered I had kissed two other men and slept with one. I was already off to a bad start.

"And he still couldn't get the order right. Naturally he was fired. Poor guy. And that's how I ended up with Tongu. Very reliable." "You don't have anywhere to be?" He shook his head then held out his hands. "Chan, we're in public." "And?" I swatted his hands away then went back to my magazine. "Johnny..." He was whining. "I want to show you off." "Don't..." Regret had settled in as I repeated his words in my head. He wanted them to know about me. I couldn't let that happen. I've done a shit ton of wrong in the past, even now. His image would only be ruined. "You never did tell me how things went down with the Jisoo incident." "Oh! This is a real good story."

Basically, their fans were relieved to know they weren't serious and attacked the company for forcing something like that. It ended well for both models. "Fans really are unpredictable huh?" "Totally." "Now, why can't I show you off? Because of the Underground?" "Yeah...It'll ruin you. You know people, especially stalker fans, do their research." He sighed and pouted in an adorably cute way. "You're right..." He suddenly held my hands then gave them little kisses. "But I don't care. You make me happy." I died inside. He was being so sweet and loving to a cheater. I started to cry. I couldn't stop.

"Did I say something wrong?" I pulled him into the storage room then held him close. "I'm so fucking sorry. I really don't deserve you." "Johnny, what happened?" I swallowed hard then had him look me in the eyes. "Johnny..." "I cheated. I fucking cheated on you..." My vision was blurry, but it wasn't hard to tell that he was upset. I felt arms wrap around me and a hand rub circles on my back. "I'm disappointed. Highly. But, I can't seem to hate you for it...but it hurts..." I returned the gesture as I cried into his neck. I really didn't deserve him at all.


	27. Sweetened Down

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

I threw his shirt in his face then harshly closed the door. He had forgotten again. A part of me regretted not dumping him then. The door opened and I was soon hugged from behind. "Chan, don't be so upset..." "Do you know how sad it looked eating by myself?" "I'm sorry, but there really wasn't anything I could do. I have bills to pay." I pouted. "I know..." He gently kissed my neck and sent shivers down my spine. "I promise, tonight I'm all yours." "I can't tonight..." "Why?" I couldn't answer him. It's not that I couldn't, more of I shouldn't. "Business dinner." "Oh."

I roughly tugged at his hair as he grabbed my nonexistent ass. I lived for our intense make out sessions. We parted for air and I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. He held my gaze then softly smiled. "God I really like you." "Like?" I rested my head on his shoulder as I continued to straddle him. "Love takes time, love." "That's true." I slowly started to grind against him and received a pleased groan. "Oh, I have to go now." I slid off his lap, only to be sat back down. "I really want to pound you from behind, Chan..." As much as I wanted it, I couldn't. "Let me go. If you do, I'll let you have your way with me for a night." "Fine." I put on my glasses and hat before heading towards the front door. "Make sure to lock the door."

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I patiently waited and sighed at his arrival. "You." "Hear me out." "What?" "Can you allow me to move back in with you?" "No way. After what you put me through?" I couldn't believe he asked me this. "Please? She left me. The jobs I work only pay so much." "Oh my god. Fend for yourself." "Stop acting so high and mighty when in reality you're just the lowest of the low." "Shut. The. Fuck. Up." "Why? Scared I'll expose you?" I sat back down, obviously fuming. The urge to kill never felt so high before. "So, will you? Or should I go to the press?" "Don't you dare." "So I hear a yes then." He started to eat with a smile on his face. I wanted him dead.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I felt as if someone was watching us. I discreetly looked around and felt uneasy. My phone started buzzing uncontrollably. My Twitter notifications were blowing up. I opened the app and saw a shit ton of mentions from my fans. I tapped on a quoted tweet then gasped. Someone had uploaded photos of Yuta and I with the caption, "I knew they were a thing! How could he keep this a secret from us!" There were 4 photos and it seemed to be a thread. The first photo was ya sharing a meal when I lost all my money that day. The second was him hugging from behind to keep me from falling forward and messing up my face. The third was from the day Johnny brought us together after a long time. The last was from tonight. I was being stalked.

"I need to make a call." I quickly left my seat and hid in the restroom. I dialed Johnny's number and found myself starting to hyperventilate. "Chan?" "Please. come get me..." I started to hiccup. I was scared. "Babe, calm down. Name of the place?" "Lee Dorito." "Stay put. Don't talk to anyone and don't hang up either." "Okay..." "Who did you go see?" "Yuta..." "We'll talk about that later then. Do you want a hug?" "Yes..." "What else do you want?" "A kiss...cuddles...spicy food..." "Any spicy food?" "Yes..." "I'll make it for you then." I started to feel better as he continued to talk to me. The feelings came back as someone knocked on the stall door.

"You okay?" I stayed quiet. "Chanhee..." "I'm here. Where are you?" I whispered where and hoped he heard me. The restroom door opened and I soon heard Johnny's voice. I was finally able to relax. "Move, Yuta. Chan, open up." I opened the door and flew into his arms. "Here, wear this." I put on his hoodie then suddenly lost my vision. "Where did the light go?" "Nowhere. I just pulled on the strings so your face is hidden. And you." I figured he was talking to Yuta. "Don't say a word." "Right..." I felt a hand hold mine and I pulled away, unsure of whose it belonged to. "It's just me." "Oh..." I felt myself being led and soon the hushed voices of the place came back into play. I couldn't see anything, but I couldn't help but feel people were staring.

A rush of cool air hit me from all directions, telling me that we were now outside. "I'm taking you home with me." "But Kevin-" "I don't care. I have an uneasy feeling about tonight." He lifted me into his arms and I reached for where I hoped his neck was. "Wait." He put me down then loosened the knot. He opened up the hood and I could now see. I couldn't help but stare at him. "Johnny..." "Hm?" I kissed him. What I couldn't express through my words I tried to convey through the kiss. I was grateful to have met someone like him. He was the true blessing that life had given me.


	28. Up

**sorry loves, i'm lazy so the chapters will now be up and down :(**

I woke up in Johnny's arms and I was reluctant to leave them. My phone was going off like crazy and made me wonder how he could sleep through all of it. I reached for my phone and turned down the brightness. All of my social media accounts had over 99+ notifications. I couldn't fathom what it could be. I opened up Twitter and checked my notifications. It seemed as if they were continuing about last night, until a phrase caught my eye. " _He's two timing..._ " I continued to scroll in a panic and found a quoted tweet with what I hoped was the origin. Someone had recorded us. I tightly squeezed my phone out of anger.

I gathered my things then took one last look at Johnny. It would be the last time I ever came over and the last time I ever saw his sleeping face. Was I doing this to save myself or him? "Hey." I jumped then noticed Kevin peeking out of his room. "Didn't think you were awake." "I saw what occurred on Twitter. Are you okay?" "I'm fine." He yawned before heading back into his room. The video had only caught Johnny's backside, but who knew how soon his face would be captured. I had fallen back into my undecided state and felt tears pricking my eyes. I felt so much for Johnny, but I didn't know what the public would do to him. I never fathomed how dirty this world really was. A part of me wished Johnny hadn't given me the opportunity then.

I found myself kneeling beside him, as I had finally made up my mind. I couldn't leave him. I'd be so heartbroken that I wouldn't function right. He turned in his sleep then shot up in bed. He looked around then spotted me on the floor. "You're...you're okay..." "What do you mean?" He pressed the bottom of his hand to his forehead with a terribly worried look. "You...you left and I somehow I was framed for murder and you..." He looked at me then peppered my face with kisses. "Tell me in full...?" "You left me and I was terribly upset. And I woke up in someone else's bed and suddenly cops came in saying I was under arrest. They claimed I murdered you..." I broke out in a cold sweat at how awful it sounded. "I couldn't remember anything from when you left until I had woken up. It was so weird."

"It's just a nightmare." "I hope so." He pecked my lips then smiled. "I never want to separate with you. I don't know how I could go on..." I placed my hands on top of his and smiled. "I feel the same way..." The tweets crossed my mind and caused me to frown. "What's wrong..." "It's nothing. I just have to go soon. Ms. San is coming to take me to a shoot." "Ah..." I wanted to ask him. I wanted to know if he'd be by my side when everything around me crumbled. When my contract was terminated because of rumors. When I ended up all alone after everything died down. "Say what you need to." His voice snapped me out of my daze. "I'll respond honestly." I sighed then crawled into bed with him. "Will you be here for me when everyone else turns their back on me...?" "What's going on?" I took out my phone and showed him everything.

His eyes seemed to lose its life and his lips were drawn into a taut. "Stalkers..." "Yes..." He put my phone down then gave me a serious look. "First, the Yuta rumors need to be dispelled. After that, expose us." I snapped my head in his direction in shock. "But they'll-" "I don't care. As long as I get to be with you, I'll take whatever they throw at me." I felt like crying. "I'll ask if someone could guard you when the time comes." "That would be wonderful. I can fend for myself, but I can only do so much alone." I picked my phone up and tweeted the truth about Yuta and I. Comments, likes and retweets poured in not too long after. "Seems they aren't easily swayed..." "Most of them seem to believe you. Those are true fans." My phone rang and showed a photo I had used for Ms. San's contact. "I gotta go..." He kissed down my face then stopped at my lips. "We'll get through this together. You can rely on me." He closed the gap then sent me on my way.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

"The company isn't happy." "I'm aware. I can only hope there's enough good people out there willing to help me out." She nodded as she made a right turn. "We need to find out who this person is." "I've already asked a few people to look into it. I'm waiting for their results." "You work fast." "I messed up once, can't do it again." I gave her a smile as she came to stop at a red light. "So, you didn't go home last night huh." "I couldn't. He wouldn't let me. He said he had an ominous feeling about me going home." She nodded and made a left. "He has good instincts. I went over earlier to have a chat about this rumor mess, and your door was vandalized. It was disgusting. I had people clean it up."

I couldn't believe people were lashing out like this. It was totally okay if I was dating a woman, but suddenly it's not if it's a man? I loathed the mindsets of the country. "Ah, we're here." "Ms. San, I know what kind of photo shoot I want to do next. I won't do anything else until I do the one in mind first." She gave me a worried look, but seemed to understand.


	29. Down

**~Time skip: 3 weeks~**

I looked myself over and felt a bit of worry. It had been a while since I wore something this provocative. I practiced my looks in the mirror then heard the door open. "Chan, he's arrived." "Then get him to makeup and dressed quickly." Tongu nodded then quickly left the room. The worry had momentarily lifted and was replaced with a heavier weigh of worry. What if everyone had a negative reaction to the photos? I was also putting him in the spotlight as well, so I wouldn't be the only one affected.

I sighed then heard the door open once more. "Wow, you look stunning, Chan." "Joh-" I eyed him up and down and felt my heart beat a little faster. A warm feeling also started to rise down below. "What?" I motioned for him to come closer then wrapped my arms around his neck when he did. "You look so fucking delicious." He gave me a confused look to which I responded with a laugh. "I'm saying you look good." "I know, I was messing around." He gave me quick pecks then released me. "How did you get the okay for all of this?" "I may or may not have Disun wrapped around my finger." "You sly dog." I smirked then turned back to the mirror. "Do I look strange..." "I can't believe you asked me that." His arms were soon around my waist and one of hands brushed over my crotch.

"You look so fuckable right now." "Fuckable isn't a word." "It is now." I squirmed in his arms as he kissed my neck. It was bad enough that he had given me a boner just from his outfit. "Johnny, stop." "Why?" "We'll be shooting soon." "But wouldn't it look so much better if you're turned on." I playfully shoved him away only to be pulled back into his arms. "You know you want to." "Maybe..." His voice had dropped a few octaves and sent small ripples of pleasure through my body. "Then lets do it, yeah?" "Not too much...It'll show." Just as he reached down, the door opened. "You two ready?" "Oh, yeah. Give us one second." Ms. San nodded then left. "I'll tease you a little bit, is that okay?" I nodded then leaned into him as he reached into my shorts.

We walked out of the room and he gently held my hand as we made our way to the set. "Alright, Mr. Choi requested that we let you both do as you please." He looked at me and I looked away sheepishly. "Is that so..." "We don't know how well people will receive this, but, he put up a good offer and we couldn't turn it down." I mentally face palmed as they had revealed too much. "Chan, what did you do?" "Nothing really." He gave me a serious look and it scared me a bit. "Be honest with me." "I just agreed to be their model for the next 2 months..." He didn't seemed convinced, but settled with the answer. We stepped onto set and I flopped down onto the bed. He sat down next to me then stroked my hair.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

It had started off cute and my need had continued to grow. "Needy aren't we?" "Very..." I slid onto his lap and his hands soon found my flat ass. I heard murmuring coming from behind us then heard Ms. San's voice. "Honor the agreement." "Right..." Johnny planted kisses all over my neck and where my collarbone was exposed. My top had soon come off and I was now lying on my back on the bed. "You know we can't fuck here..." "It's hard to resist when you look like this, Chan..." A few cameramen had come closer and started snapping photos as Johnny had begun to explore familiar territory with both his hands and mouth.

"Okay, that's...a wrap." I panted heavily along with Johnny. "That was intense..." "I know..." I sat up then retrieved my shirt from the floor. "Do you think it'll go well...?" I frowned as I sat next to him. "I really don't know, but, I hope it will. I hope it'll reach people. That it'll tell them what I want to say." "Mr. Choi." I scooted off the bed and headed over to the main photographer. "So, we took...quite a lot. Which would you like to use?" I motioned for Johnny to come over and decided he should have a say too. "How many do you recommend?" "About 8." "Alright." Johnny nodded and we looked through all of the one by one. After a thorough look, we nailed down the main 8. "We hope this was worth it, Mr. Choi." "Me too."

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

I sat on Johnny's couch as the news had started. "Cake?" "Nah, I need to watch my figure." "I figured you say that, so I got you some salad." "Aw, thank you." I kissed his cheek then heard my name being spoken on the TV.

**"Today's Disun magazine has been released and has caused a lot of controversy worldwide. It features a section dedicated to a recent newcomer model, Choi Chanhee and another man."**

**"Another man?"**

**"Yes. Unfortunately, we cannot show them on air as we have minors watching our station. We have pulled some tweets and comments about it from Twitter and Instagram. User ilovemodels24 says that they've seen nothing like it. They've seen staged photos, but these screamed realistic. They believe it was a bold move."**

**"User honeydots777 said they were appalled by it. They claimed that they were unsubscribing from Disun immediately. However, positive views seem to outweigh the negative ones just slightly."**

They droned on about it then we were switched to the weather woman. I flipped through the magazine again and ran my fingers over our still figures. "Something bothering you?" "I think...I may have started something." I didn't know what it was, but it didn't feel as good as I had hoped.


	30. Up

I quietly sat on my couch as I waited for Heojoon's arrival. As much as I didn't want him over, I couldn't help but want to help him with whatever emergency it was. The doorbell rang and I slowly moved towards the door. "Johnny, tell me this isn't you." He was holding up Disun's magazine opened to one of the more sexier pages. I was pumping Chanhee as I kissed him. His arms were around my neck and his back was arched. "That's me." He threw the magazine down then glared at me. "Who is he? What's so good about him?" "Look, is there's no emergency-" He forced himself on me and caused my reflexes to kick in and push him away. He had slipped on the magazine and hit his head against the floor.

I panicked more as a deep red peeked out from behind his head. I wished the paramedics would come faster. I didn't know what to do. I started to cry. Everything was going to go downhill. He could accuse me of assault and have me jailed. I heard a familiar tune and saw Kevin stop down the hall. "Johnny-" I pressed my finger to my lips as tears continued to spill out of my eyes. He walked over to me and soon voices were heard from down the hall. They had finally arrived. Kevin stepped aside to let them do their thing. They took him away and I was naturally questioned about the situation. I told them everything. "Thank you. Would you like to ride with him?" "I will." We both looked at Kevin who held his bag tightly. "He has somewhere important to be and I know him as well. I can replace him." She looked at Kevin then motioned for him to follow.

 **Chan** ❤️

 **Johnny** :  
I...I think I killed him.

 **Chan** ❤️:  
Wait, what?

 **Johnny** :  
Heojoon...

 **Johnny** :  
It was reflexes...

 **Chan** ❤️:  
I don't know what to say.

 **Chan** ❤️:  
You better make sure he doesn't press charges if he isn't.

 **Johnny** :  
I know, but Kevin went in my stead.

 **Chan** ❤️:  
Really? Why?

 **Johnny** :  
I don't know.

 **Chan** ❤️:  
He's strange these days...  
 _Read 11:59pm_  
_________

I texted Kevin for an update but received none. I tried calling, but it was immediately ended. Something was going on and I needed to know. I dialed a number the received a grunt. "I need you to..." I told him what I needed and he agreed with another grunt. He wasn't much of a talker, but his work was exceptional. Whatever was going on between them needed to be found out soon. A part of me hoped Kevin didn't know Heojoon's feelings towards me. It would only make matters worse.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

He finally called back and told me everything he saw going on. He snuck over to where Heojoon was kept and Kevin was indeed by his side. He didn't look too thrilled. "He woke up. He's surprised by Kevin. Now Kevin is..." He trailer off, leaving me wondering what was going on. "He just threatened him saying if he pressed charges, he'd 'deal' with him." What did Kevin mean by "deal with him"? Was there something about Kevin I don't know about? "Keep watching." "He seemed to cave. Kevin's smile is really strange. It resembles that of a devil's at that. Now Kevin is leaving and is calling someone." My phone started vibrating, signaling I had another call.

"Hey! Great news, Heojoon woke up. He said he wouldn't press charges because he knew it was an accident." If it wasn't for Jamie going there and relaying the information to me, I would've bought what Kevin had just told me. "That's great. Are you coming home?" "Not tonight." I briefly switched calls then asked Jamie to follow Kevin the rest of the night. "It'll cost you." "I'll throw in two bags of Crun's gummies." "Deal." I hung up on Jamie and went back to Kevin. "Johnny?" "Sorry, I understand. Be safe with wherever you'll be." "See you." He then hung up on me. It seems as if I wasn't the only one leading a double life.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I patiently waited as I expected a call soon from Jamie. It was pretty late in the night and I couldn't sleep. My phone buzzed and I was quick to check it. "What's the news." "The Tavern." I never thought I'd hear that name again. "Did you go in?" "Yeah. Seems like he's working there." "Stripper?" "Seems so. He's pretty good." "Thanks. You can stop by tomorrow night for your payment." I hung up then sighed heavily. I worried over nothing. But I felt that there was something more to it. I just didn't know what.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

Morning rose and I rolled out of bed and landed on the floor. I hadn't slept well, and Chanhee was supposed to pick me up in a hour. I looked an absolute mess. Disun had specifically requested that I model with Chanhee again after yesterday's turnout with Chanhee's requested photo shoot. Just as I left my room, the front door opened and Kevin had stepped inside. "You're up early. What are you up to now?" "You're home pretty late. What are  _you_  up to now?" He pouted slightly as he closed and locked the door. "Well, I'll be sleeping until late, so don't expect me to answer my phone." I blocked his path to his room. "What's really going on."

He tried walking past me and gave up after a few tries. "There's nothing going on." "Kevin, talk to me. We're buds aren't we?" "Yet you never tell me shit." I still couldn't get used to hearing Kevin curse. It's so out of character for him. "It's just, I really would tell you, but who's to say you won't rat me out?" "Why would I get the person I'm head over heels with in trouble?" His words cut through me like a knife. I felt bad, but I couldn't deny how happy Chanhee made me. I didn't know what Chanhee had that Kevin clearly doesn't. He pushed me aside then slammed the door to his room. I quietly walked over and heard muffled sobs coming from the other side. Kevin needed to live somewhere else as this living arrangement wasn't doing either of us good.


	31. Down

They finished with my makeup then sent me out to the set. I had my match time moved back for this. Chanhee came out of a room, bouncing towards me in his fanciful yet alluring outfit. "You look good, sweet thang." "Oh, stop..." He was obviously blushing, but he didn't seem intent on hiding it this time. "I don't know why they asked for you. They just said to get in touch with you and bring you." "Well, I'm sure it's all fine." I looked Chanhee over then noticed he looked more on the feminine side. "Did you choose this look?" "No..."

"Excuse me-" "Johnny, stop-" "What is it?" "Don't you have anything more masculine looking for him?" "Well, yes-" "Let us switch. Let me wear the feminine outfit." I felt numerous pairs of eyes on me, including Chanhee's. "Johnny, I don't really have a problem with it..." "But I do. Wouldn't it be better this way? Show them all that even "buff" men like me can be feminine?" He quieted down and hid himself in my arms. "Uh, we'll get right on it..."

Soon our outfits were switched and I felt a bit better about everything. "You do know this mean switching parts." "I'll try to execute everything perfectly." They started to direct us and it felt a bit strange to see Chanhee in a dominant position, but nonetheless it excited me in a way I didn't expect. "Chan..." "You don't feel comfortable?" "Opposite..." He looked into my pleading eyes as I felt dull throbs coming from below. He seemed to have taken notice as his hand moved slightly closer to my groin. "Are we allowed...?" "No, but you look so good, I can't resist."

His hands were gentle as they tightly grasped my ass cheeks. I was growing tired of waiting, and I could see that Chanhee was as well. "You really gave a firm ass..." "Chan, hush..." "Why? I can't talk about how I want to ram you from behind, thrusting deep into you and hitting your prostate?" I let out a small whine in need. I hated it when Chanhee got into his reading mode. "Nipping at your chin and neck...hot, wet, and sloppy kisses all over your beautiful body..." He was killing me.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

"We're done." I sighed in relief as I was now completely hard from Chanhee's teasing. I hurried to the restroom and splashed my face with water. I needed to calm down. The door opened and the one person I didn't want to see was Chanhee. "Stall it?" "No!" He started laughing then hugged me from behind. "Sorry babe...I didn't mean to tease so much. You just looked so good in your position..." "It's fine. It'll go away...eventually." "Do you need a lift home?" "Actually..."

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I got out of the car then pulled Chanhee out with me. "Johnny, w-" "Live a bit, Chan. It's been awhile!" I was happy that his manager didn't come after us as we headed downstairs. "Go find a seat, I need to get ready." "Is there anything new I need to know about?" "Nah." I kissed his forehead before taking off in the other direction. I reached the room and was greeted by familiar faces. "Just in time. Now hurry so we can start your warm up."

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

It was over for him, yet he didn't seem to want to back down. Something was wrong. I briefly looked backstage and they only shrugged in confusion as well. He finally gave up, but not before taking my mic and tossing it towards the crowd. I was grateful that it landed in Chanhee's hand by some weird fate, but what came next was something I wasn't prepared for. "We all love Seojo B, right?" The crowd cheered. "Would you still love him if you knew all his matches were staged so he'd always win?" The cheering stopped and was replaced with murmuring doubt. I looked up at Chanhee who's conflicting emotions were present on his face. He then suddenly stood up at his seat. "Even if that is true, bring out the second best and have them battle so Seojo B can show that even with staged matches, he's the best around here." The crowd started cheering and chanting after Chanhee's bold statement.

"Long time no see, Seojo." "Same to you." I had successfully avoided her for a few years, but now I had to face her. "Jiji..." "What?" I wanted an answer to my longest burning question. "Why did you lie to me then...about being a lesbian?" "So you'd hop off of me. God, do you know how suffocating you were? You wouldn't let any guy get near me. I had enough of it." The crowd was silent as we talked in hushed voices. "Once an asshole, always an asshole." "I am n-" She sighed then shooed me to the other side. "Let's start."

I was struggling because of her. I didn't know anything new about her, but she apparently knew things about me. I felt like giving up. Not once had I ever beat her in a match. "If you give up, think of all the fans you'll disappoint." I looked over to the sound of the voice and was surprised to see Chanhee being vocal again. I also took notice that he was pointing to himself and discreetly making a heart breaking gesture. "Are you surrendering? Seems best." "Not at all."

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

The bell rung. It was over. I was soon being crowded by people who all wanted to give me some form of a congratulations. I looked for Chanhee and saw he had stayed in his seat. I squeezed through the crowd then hurried over to him. "J-" I kissed him multiple times, uncaring if everyone was watching. He had given me the strength to win without even realizing it. "Johnny, they're watching us..." I picked him up in my arms then took the mic he had held. "I am romantically involved with this man. So, my days of sleeping around are over." We heard a number of women complain, but I didn't care. As long as I had Chanhee, I knew I'd be the happiest person on this disgusting planet we call home.


	32. Up

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

My doorbell was rung repeatedly and I had got up to answer it, only for Yuta to beat me to it. Despite how rude he was to get himself in here, he's been nothing but nice and respectful since he's been here. It was weird. He had come bothering me about sex at times and I naturally declined as I was already in a relationship. I checked my phone and saw that the stalker hadn't been caught yet. It was already known that I was dating Johnny, but surprisingly, only so little about him was unearthed.

"Oh, you." "Move." "Hey, I live here." "And I don't care." I ruffled my hair as I walked out of my room. "Chan!" I put my hand out and he soon halted. "Can I wake up first? And clean up? Talk to Yuta until I'm decent..." I yawned then felt myself being pulled to his chest. "You're decent enough." I let a smile form on my face as he led us to the couch. "I'm going to go out..." "Good riddance." "Johnny, hush." The front door closed and Johnny then whipped out Disun's magazine. "Isn't this the new release?" "Yeah. Have you seen our section yet?" I turned around in his arms as he flipped to the pages. My eyes popped out of my head as I looked at our still figures. "Wow." "Right?"

I was surprised to see that they hadn't touched anything up at all. If you zoomed in, I was positive you could see our pores. "Ah, so they did go with my recommendation." "Which one?" I flipped the page then pointed to the photo where I was hovering over Johnny. "This one...do you know how tempted I was to kiss you then?" "Same here." We went through the rest of the magazine before I finally sat up. "I'm gonna go clean up. You know your way around, but please, don't start a fire." "Roger."

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I stepped out in fresh clothes then was greeted by a nice aroma. I poked my head into the living room, but saw no Johnny. I noticed food was left out next to a small note. I started to eat then picked up the note to read it.

_"Sorry for leaving on such short notice. Heojoon said it was urgent that I come to the company. He's probably lying, but I don't want to chance it in case he does need me. I'll see you tonight? Or tomorrow. Let's go with tomorrow. I love you."_

_-Jo_

I sighed heavily then placed the note down. I had a bad feeling and usually my gut is right. Was it right for me to interfere? Did I need to? I no longer had an appetite as I couldn't stomach the idea of Johnny in trouble. I dialed his number and receive a quick answer. "Is Yuta being annoying?" "He hasn't even come back yet. That's besides the point, come back." "Are you feeling jealous...?" "Johnny!" He started to laugh, causing me to pout. "I'm just going to pop in and out. I promise I'll come right back after, okay?" "Please, don't go. I...it doesn't sit well with me...my gut feeling..." He was quiet, too quiet. "I'll be extra careful then. If it'll make you feel better, we can video chat." "Please..." "I'll call when I get there." I bit down hard as he hung up. Maybe I was overreacting and it may turn out to not be so serious.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I answered his video call and was happy to see his smiling face. "I'm going to put you away for a bit." I was soon put in his pocket and heard people talking about a lot of things. After a while, I was soon pulled back out. He spun around slowly, showing me the inside of a practice room. "He wanted to meet here, not sure why, but I'll make sure you get a good view of what goes on." "That would be wonderful." He started to crack a few jokes then stopped when the door opened. "Johnny, great. We're all here." "We?" I couldn't see who else was there as Johnny held the phone to his chest. I soon regained sight and found myself watching the three of them from afar. "So, I just wanted to tell you Kevin, and I also wanted you to be present to hear it Johnny. I don't know what the relationship between you two is, but Johnny is and will be mine." "What? You know he's already in a relationship, right?" Heojoon nodded then smirked. "How far have you two even gone before his relationship?" "Does that even matter?" "Can you two knock it off? I'm not leaving him for either of you!"

Heojoon had his arm wrapped around Johnny's waist then chuckled. "Watch your tongue. I could easily tell him what happened that night." Johnny pushed him away then shook his head. "He already knows. It won't work." I noticed Kevin looked like he had something to say as well. "So he knows we slept together?" I dropped my phone. He didn't me anything other than he cheated. I assumed it was a harmless kiss. My heart started to hurt and tears welled up in my eyes. "I...uh..." "So he doesn't? I can still use this against you." "Then you told him about our kiss then...?" Tears ran down my cheeks. It's not that he lied, he did tell the truth, but not the entire truth. "Chan..." I felt a hand on my head and a thumb wiping my tears. "What's-" Arguing soon filled our ears, but I was too emotional to care.

I couldn't accept the fact he had slept with someone else, especially Heojoon. "Chan, let's try to calm down and go to sleep." He walked me to my room as my phone was left on the floor with the 3 men still arguing.


	33. Down

The slamming of a door woke me from my slumber. It was 1 in the afternoon. I didn't know how long I'd been asleep. My door open, revealing Yuta with a worried look. "Did I wake you?" I nodded as I rubbed my eyes. "Has anyone told you that you look good when you first wake up?" "Not really..." "Well they should." He walked over to me then crawled into bed next to me. "Go away." "Not until you're happy." "Why are you being so nice? After being so disgusting?" "You're letting me live here. I have to be nice. Plus, we're buddies. I like being nice to you." I groaned in annoyance then felt his hand on my crotch. "Stop." "Don't act like you don't want to." "I'm not acting."

I got out of bed and hurried out of the room. "Chan...maybe if we did, you'd feel less grumpy..." He soon had me by the waist, halting my movement. "I'm grumpy because you won't leave me be. Fucking pervert." "Please, I've seen every inch of you." "Something I regret doing." I broke free from his hold, only to be caught again. "I promise, I'll only please you the way you want. And wouldn't it feel great to get back at Johnny? Hm?" I rolled my eyes, but mulled it over. "Who was here, by the way?" "Your cheating boyfriend." "Why?" "Said he wanted to talk to you. I sent him away, saying you weren't well because of him. He started getting handsy and so I quickly shut the door."

I drew a sharp breath as Yuta's hand had found my dick. "Stop it." I moved his hand, only for his other to attack me. I elbowed him then hurried away from his reach. "Why don't you go find some stranger to fuck if you're so god damn horny." "You're better. Way experienced." I sighed as I had considered his offer, until he pulled that stunt. "Do you really mean what you said?" "I swear, I won't ask for anything in return. Whatever you wish, I'll try to grant it." "Horny fuck..." He shrugged then headed to the kitchen. "I'd like an answer soon. I do have things to do later." I wasn't going to lie to myself and say I wasn't in the mood. A part of me wanted to get even with Johnny as well, but it wouldn't make me look any better. "Forget it. I'd rather do it myself." I didn't want to stoop so low. "Suit yourself. Oh, Ms. San called. Said you were leaving the country tomorrow." "Wait, what!?" He had already walked off and disappeared around the corner.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

It was true. I was indeed leaving the country for international shoots with other known models. I quietly packed my things then thought of telling Johnny. I decided not to and let him worry over nothing as a response to his cheating. "Yuta." He opened the door and poked his head in. "Don't tell Johnny anything." "Okay...?" "I mean it." "Got it." I let all my other friends know and hoped they could keep their mouths shut. I zipped up my suitcase then sighed. Two whole months I'd be away from South Korea and Johnny. My heart hurt at the thought of Johnny. I was going to miss him terribly.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I quietly sat next to Ms. San as we waited for the flight. "So, Milan huh?" "Yeah..." I frowned more as I came across a photo I took of us bathing together. "Aw, that's cute..." I blushed heavily as I hid my screen from her sight. "You really love each other huh..." "We're not that serious..." "Please, that looked serious." I looked back at the photo with a heavy heart. I was really going to leave without saying a word. I silently cried as I wished that he'd do something from a drama and stop me from leaving. I wasn't confident that I'd be able to be apart from him for so long without physical contact. "Chan, is something wrong...?" "I'm crying tears of joy. I'm finally going overseas." She smiled softly then went back to her papers.

"Flight 363 to Milan is now boarding." "That's us." I slowly rose from my seat then followed behind her. She suddenly stopped then faced me. "You don't really want to go, do you?" "I do want to go..." "Not without Johnny, right?" "You can read me so well..." "Come on, you'll be back before you know it." We boarded the plane and I found my seat. First class really was what it was cracked up to be. I took notice of the person beside me and hoped they wouldn't be a bother the entire flight.

I got myself ready then put earbuds in so the person wouldn't feel compelled to talk to me. Just as I closed my eyes, I felt a tap on my arm. "Wh-" He waved then gave me a kiss on the forehead. I looked at Ms. San who paid us no mind. I took my earbuds out then hit him. "Explain!" "Well, she suddenly called me last night saying if I wanted to go to Milan. She wouldn't tell me why. So, I accepted 'cause, who wouldn't? But I had to pay a bit." "She planned this, didn't she..." "Maybe so, but I felt bad for accepting and not telling you anything." I pecked his lips and felt myself smiling widely. "I think I'm in love with you." "You think?" "Good point. I  _know_  I'm in love with you." "Good, because I've already been in love with you." He briefly kissed me before holding my hand tight and giving the back of it a kiss. "But, don't think I've forgiven you for not telling me the whole truth." "Drat." I felt happy. I guess this is what being in love really felt like. Being able to forgive most faults and still loving them all the same.


	34. Epilogue pt.1

**in some distant future...**

I exited the plane and made sure my face was well covered. I checked my phone and confirmed the time. He should be arriving soon. I quickened my pace and hoped no one would notice me. "Do you want anything?" "Not really. He should be bringing food anyway." They nodded as we made our way to the entrance. I heard murmuring then prayed that no one noticed anything. "Choi Chanhee!" I mentally face palmed.

I clung to one of the bodyguards as both males and females crowded around me. I wanted to have a peaceful entry and exit from the airport. "We're almost there." "Thank Jesus..." They blocked the car as I quickly got in. I locked the door as they placed my bags in the trunk. "No hello kiss?" I turned to my side then smiled widely. "Just for that tone, you won't get one." "Don't be like that..." I rolled my eyes then leaned over to give him a peck. "How's your schedule looking this week?" "Ah, we managed to work things out. I have Monday, Tuesday and Saturday free." "Hm..." "Do we not have the same days?" "It's not that." I quietly looked out the window as we had long since left the airport.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I took a bite of out his sandwich as I worked on my project. "You still haven't finished?" "Something just isn't adding up..." He took my notebook then looked it over. "Ah, the times are too short. Lengthen it. Trust me." He made changes then handed it back. "Wow..." "Like magic huh?" "Shut up." I took his drink then drank the rest. "Hey!" "'Like magic huh?'" He pulled me in for a kiss then pulled away. "Since I hardly had any of it..." "I'll buy you one later as an apology." "Nah..." "Are you upset?" "No." The rest of the ride was quiet.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

He unlocked the door to our home then disappeared into one of the rooms.  _"He's upset..."_  "Johnny..." I followed him by memory then opened the door. "Johnny." "Leave me be." "And you said you weren't upset." "Because then you'll worry unnecessarily." I joined him in bed then lied on top of him. "Doing this will only make it worse. Now, why are you upset?" "I read some not nice things about you on social media." "Like?" "They dug up your past back when you were a stripper...Called you such defaming things." I patted his head then sighed. "I see things about you too. You think I'm not upset about that? The companies will deal with it. And if we're bringing light to it, they'll act quicker."

"You keep such a cool head." "Because you don't." He pushed me off his back then rolled onto his back. "Anyway, cheer up." "I'll feel better with a kiss." I sat up then shook my head. "You're sleeping alone tonight." I got up from the bed then stopped when he started whining. "I'm not falling for this again." "But I don't want to sleep alone." "I can't tonight. I have to be up early tomorrow and I need to be able to move. You go overboard these days..." He propped himself up on his arms. "Do I?" "Yeah...I don't mind it sometimes, but..." "I'm sorry Chan..." "I'll go make us something..." I closed the door behind me then sighed. I was glad he was aware now.

I quietly ate at the table as I checked over the project. "Hey, got room for another?" "Yeah..." He sat down next to me then rested his head on top of his arms. "I've been thinking..." "Woah, you think?" "Shut up..." I giggled softly then put the papers away. "What is it?" "Maybe we should take a break." I snapped my head in his direction quickly. "A break...?" "Yeah." "Taking a break just means prolonging the break up. Why are you breaking up with me?" I had never felt so scared and hurt. "I think we aren't suited for each other..." "Is it just because I won't sleep with you tonight?" "No. I just think maybe we'd be better off with someone who has time for us." I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"So, what's the point of this? Huh?" I took off the ring then slammed it onto the table. "I-" "I don't want to hear it." I quickly left my seat then locked myself in the other bedroom. I cried for what felt like hours. It hurt so bad.

"Chan...Come eat something." I stayed hidden underneath my sheets. "Don't you have a shoot early tomorrow? You need your strength..." I sniffled a few times then curled into myself further. "Chan, unlock the door." "Go away." I no longer heard his voice. I felt tears welling up in my eyes again. My most important dream had been shattered. "Chan." "Leave." "Not until you open this door." Silence fell over us as I didn't want to argue with him. I closed my eyes and hoped to drift off into a deep sleep.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I opened my eyes then searched for the time. "Eh, I have time..." I stretched out then gathered a few things to take into the bathroom. I unlocked the door then opened it. I poked my head out then sighed heavily. He had fallen asleep by the door. I dragged him into the room then lied him down in bed. Even if he no longer cared about me, it was no excuse to be rude. I tucked him in then proceeded with my morning routine.


	35. Epilogue pt.2

I took a sip of water then briefly twirled around. I was no stranger to skirts, and I knew I looked good in them. "Alright, one more round of shots and you're free to go." "Got it." I found my mind wandering back to last night then felt myself lose my grip. I hit my forehead against the bed frame. "Stop!" They rushed over to me and looked me over. "Does it hurt a lot?" "No..." The makeup stylist came over then reapplied the makeup. "Can we proceed, Choi?" "Yeah."

The rest of the shooting went by with no further accidents. "Hey, you feeling okay?" "Yeah. Just sweaty palms." Mrs. San sat next to me then smirked. "It's just us right now, so you can tell me." I looked at her sadly then explained what happened last night. "That explains why you looked spaced. And why you hit your head." "I'll be living with Yuta..." "Is that where you want me to take you?" "Please. I don't want to go home." "Understood." She patted my back then ushered me to go get changed.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

She pulled in front of the building then parked the car. I slowly got out as she handed me my bag. "Your other bag is in transit. Expect it within an hour." "Thank you." I pressed his apartment's buzzer then was soon let in.

I exited the elevator then headed for his door. I reached for the buzzer then stopped when the door opened. "Chanhee." "Hey..." He stepped aside and I slowly walked in. "Oh." He waved then came over to greet me. "Long time no see. Is Johnny okay?" "Yes...but you two..." "Friends. That's all." I looked at Kevin who rolled his eyes. "Okay..." I sat on the floor then was soon barraged with questions. "I did have gifts for you both, but they're at home..." "Can't you get someone to get them?" "Actually, someone is stopping by soon. Maybe they picked them up." They high fived then caught me up with what was going on outside my bubble.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

"She did the right thing in keeping the door closed." "At the cost of her boyfriend's life? No!" I quietly listened as they argued back and forth. "I'm turning in early." I got up from my spot then headed for the bedroom.

I lied down in the dark as the TV blared. "Chan?" "What?" "What's going on...You suddenly come over without prior notice and you're lying in the dark." "Nothing is wrong." "Something is." I felt Yuta run his hands through my hair. "Johnny's breaking up with me." "What? After he proposed like two weeks ago?" "I guess he's bored of me." "You did nothing wrong. He's the fuck up." I sighed as he continued to massage my scalp. "Come back out and drink with us." "Nah..." "It'll be fun. We plan to reveal secrets. And if you refuse to answer, you take two shots."

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

We clapped like seals as Kevin downed his second shot. "Okay, okay. Chanhee." I rested my chin in the palms of my hands. "So, tell us what sex with Johnny is like." "Yeah, I wanna know soooooooooo bad." I looked at Kevin then smirked. "Of course you would. As if you weren't thirsting over him." Kevin's smiled instantly disappeared. "I wouldn't be if some twink ass twig hadn't appeared in his life." "Guys, calm-" I was soon on my feet, staring down at Kevin. "I obviously have things that you clearly lack!" He was soon on his feet then pushed me back. I stumbled a bit then glared at him. "Stop it-" Kevin pushed Yuta who then ended up falling into the couch.

"If you didn't fucking exist, he'd be balls deep in my ass right now. Why did you two even have to meet?" He was yelling. "I never asked for a shithead like him! No matter where I went, he was there!" We soon started fighting and knocking things over as Yuta tried to separate us. "You fucking whore, you should've stayed down in the gutters where you belong!" "Your ass should've done better to get into both his heart and pants you psycho!" I was pulled away from Kevin then panted heavily. "Both of you stop!" We looked at Yuta who held us at arms length. "This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Kevin, sit down." He sat. "And you, go into the bedroom. We need to talk." I shook him off then stormed off. "Slutty twink." "Excuse me?" I would've had Kevin by the throat if Yuta didn't intervene.

I sat on the bed fuming as Yuta closed the door behind him. "What the hell Chanhee?" "So you're on his side?" "No. I'm not on anyone's side. You're both wrong." "Did you hear what he was calling me?" "Did you hear yourself?" I kept quiet as I remembered bits and pieces. "I'm going to have you both apologize tomorrow morning when you're sober." I frowned heavily as he closed the door behind himself.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I held my head as it pounded heavily. I was lucky that I had nothing scheduled for the day. I slowly made my way out the room then smelled something cooking. I looked and saw Yuta and Kevin sitting in the living room. "You're up." "Come, sit." Yuta got up and headed into the kitchen. "Hey." "Hey." I fidgeted then sighed. "I was out of line..." "I was too." Yuta placed a bowl in front of me then told me to eat up. "So?" "We were apologizing." "Good." We quietly ate as we prayed for our hangovers to disappear.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

The buzzer rang as Kevin and I competed in Mario Kart. "I'll get it." We turned out attention back to the game briefly until we heard Yuta closing the door. "Kevin, can you Hee in the room?" I looked around confused then felt myself being dragged into a closet with Kevin. "What's going on?" I soon realized what was going on when a familiar voice was heard. "He's not here, he left already." "Where else could he be? His friends said he wasn't with them." Kevin held me tight as Johnny roamed around.


	36. Epilogue pt.3

We heard him enter the room then stop by the closet. Kevin moved swiftly and hid me with his body. "Kevin? What are you doing?" "Shh..." He closed the door then held it so Johnny couldn't open it again. "Why is Kevin in your closet?" "Well thank you for telling me his hiding spot!" "Hide and seek? Really?" "Great bonding activity. Anyway, you've checked the entire place. He's not here." We heard them leave the room and I let out the air I was holding in.

We left the closet just as the front door closed. "How did you know what Yuta meant?" He shrugged. "Tone of voice and context clues?" The door swung open and I hid behind Kevin. "I-" "Chanhee, you're already caught." I stayed behind Kevin. "Chanhee." "Can't you see that he doesn't want to be near you? You broke his heart!" "I know, b-" "If you know then leave!" Kevin then started to throw things at Johnny. "You think you can do whatever now that you're famous, well not around here!" "Kevin...enough." He looked at me then sighed. "Chan-" "Save it. I already gave back then ring. You can't give me back the time I wasted on you, so I expect payment in cash. If you fail to do so, I'll make sure you can never step foot onto a set ever again."

"I came to tell you I changed my mind..." "A little too late." "Chan, I thought it'd be best because of what they've been saying..." "Who?" He handed me his phone and I instantly recognized the name. "Why would you even bother to care what they think? They've been hounding us for years now. Why do you suddenly care?" "Because I feel inferior to you!" We both looked at each other with surprised looks. "Inferior...?" "That slipped out by accident..." I was instantly by his side. "Speak. What did you mean?"

"I'm constantly being compared to you...They expect so much from me just because I'm your fiancé...It's suffocating and annoying." I held his hand then sighed. "Why didn't you say something to me? Why did you keep quiet?" "You would've laughed it off and made light of it." "No I-" I stopped. He was right. He had subtly brought it up at times. "I'm sorry, but you should've been direct..." "I never really wanted to leave you...but for the sake of some peace of mind...I'm sorry Chan..." I looked at them then back at Johnny. "If you're sorry, then ask me again." "Huh?" I wiggled my finger while looking at him. "Oh."

He got on one knee while holding the ring in his hands. "Choi Chanhee, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" "No." They all gave me shocked looks. "Rephrase it." He silently mulled it over then cleared his throat. "Choi Chanhee, will you be my forever partner in crime?" "Yes." He slipped the ring onto my finger then held both of my hands. "I promise I'll never leave you for any stupid reasons." "Seal it with with sex tonight." He stood up then pulled me into a kiss. "You got it." "Ahem." We looked behind us as Yuta and Kevin stood by the door. "So, we're definitely getting wedding invites right? Cause technically-" "Yes, you are." They high fived then left the room.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

"Just look at me." "But-" I held his head still. "Just like this." We stared at each other while camera shutters went off. "You're dressed minimally..." "Makes it easier to take off, hm?" He licked his lips then attacked my exposed neck. "Hey, this isn't what the shoot is for." "Bummer..." He leaned his head against my chest and a few photographers had gotten up close. "I might fall asleep..." "They won't like that." I traced invisible hearts on his bare chest as they continued to photograph us. "Can we break? Our model here fell asleep." They bustled about as I sat back on the fainting couch. I gently stroked his hair as he slept soundly against my chest.


End file.
